From the Shadows
by blackandblood
Summary: Takuya has been happily dating his girlfriend Zoe for nearly four years. Yet when a mysterious girl with a grisly past becomes dangerously infatuated with him, she'll stop at nothing to make sure that he is hers...even if it drives her to kill... Takumi
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the first chapter of my newest story. It's short, but that's because well...it's mainly the intro. Remember, this is a Takumi story, so don't get nervous if this chapter is non-Takumi related. Just wait till the second chapter, okay? Anyway, I'd like to thank Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn for the idea. So on that note, I hope you enjoy this story. Now read, dammit! And for the record, the story will be between 5-6 chapters long but I'm still not sure.**

**From the Shadows **

**Chapter 1**

Blood covered the walls and carpet, staining everything a dark crimson. Although the room was dim, the splashes of red were a shocking contrast to the snow-white surroundings. The glass windows were smeared with the grisly mess, and even the ceiling had been sprayed scarlett. On the bed lay the form of a girl, her body so mutilated that it was nearly unreconizable. Her light brown hair was tied into pigtails and matted with blood. Cerulean blue eyes stared vacantly at the stained ceiling, dull with death. Bits of splintered bone were scattered over the bedding and the floor, and chunks of what used to be her internal organs were strewn about.

Perhaps the most disturbing thing of all, however, was the sight of the girl's chest. A large, gaping hole was present where her heart used to be, leaving behind a gushing cavern. Her heart was now displayed a few feet above the headboard of the bed, sliced directly in half. Each half had been pinned to the wall with a single nail, bloody droplets trickling down from them. Muscles and some fat tissue slipped through the wide gashes in her maimed body, the glistening appendages gut-wrenching. Whoever had done this to her had not held back in their aggression, making sure that she had been butchered to the fullest brutality.

The mangled girl was not alone in the room. Lying on the floor was the corpse of an eighteen year-old boy, his head completely severed from his body. A pool of blood surrounded the body, drenching his clothes. His decapitated head was a few feet away in its own puddle of blood. The stump of his neck bone was visible through the bottom, as his head had been cleanly removed with one swift movement.

"Why did you do it?" A soft voice asked. "Why did you do this to me? You know that I love you..."

Crouching beside the corpse of the young man was a girl who was the same age. Her long, straight black hair flowed down her back and ended at her waist, and her bangs stopped just below her eyebrows. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a black pleated skirt, black thigh-high socks, a white collared shirt, and a black jacket. Her jacket had four gold buttons to keep it closed, and a red ribbon was right between the folds of the collar.

She cast her ruby eyes to the young man's head and gathered it into her arms. "You were foolish to do this to me, Hatori... Did you honestly think that I would never find out about you and Minako over there?"

The raven-haired girl threw a disgusted glance to the dead girl on the bed. Minako was wearing a uniform identical to hers, though it was so ripped and stained that the similarities were no longer visible. Blood was pouring out of her several wounds, saturating the bed's white covers and causing them to stick together.

"I'm not saying that I'm surprised, though." The girl looked down at her own uniform, noting the spots of blood in various places. "After all, Minako's very pretty. She's also popular...wealthy...and is Class President... Who wouldn't want to be with her?"

Hatori's head was cradled in her arms, tilted so that his face was directed at hers. However, instead of staring back, his brown eyes were still wide in surprise from his sudden death. His mouth was gaped open, stuck in a silent scream.

"I watched as you left school with her... I followed you to her house in my own car... I snuck inside only minutes after the two of you entered." A tiny smirk appeared on her pink lips. "From outside her bedroom I saw you on her bed with her and watched as you put your hands all over her body...the same hands that you had used to touch mine..."

Amongst the sickening mess was a discarded machete, its blade covered in a thick coating of blood that was beginning to coagulate. Red drops sprinkled down from the ceiling occasionally, some of them landing in puddles while others made new spots on the once-white floor. The only other sound was the clock on the desk, quietly ticking away the seconds.

"I'm glad that I thought to bring that machete with me. Wonder what would've happened if I hadn't brought it with me... But since I care about you so much, I decided to make your death quick and mostly painless. Minako, however, was a different situation. She knew that I loved you, but she didn't care... She only cares about herself. But I suppose that doesn't matter anymore, does it? The sounds of her screams are what fueled me to keep going. I let her feel the pain that the two of you caused me unrelentlessly."

Her ruby eyes glinted with satisfaction as she remembered the massacre she had caused only minutes ago. The quick swipe of the blade through her boyfriend's neck...Minako's horrified screams...the endless spray of blood and bodily debris...it had all been perfect.

The girl began to stroke Hatori's hair with one hand, her fingers becoming sticky with his blood. "You may have found her to be an 'upgrade' from me . However...that's no excuse to do something to the person you're _supposed_ to care about. It's unexcusable and usually unforgivable."

Hatori's eyes continued to gaze lifelessly into her face, his mouth still agape. Yet his open mouth was firmly closed seconds later by his girlfriend's slick, red-coated fingers.

"I'll never forget what you did to me," the schoolgirl said in a gentle voice. "But I _will_ forgive you despite the fact that you hurt me so much. I shouldn't forgive you. But I will."

She lifted his severed head up a bit higher, letting her lips touch his for a delicate kiss. When she pulled away, a smear of scarlett was left behind on her lips. Her tongue ran across the smear, licking the small mess away. Hatori's blood tasted slightly metallic and coppery, yet still retained a sweetness to it.

The schoolgirl gazed wistfully at her deceased boyfriend's corpse, then crawled over to it. Hatori was wearing a school uniform as well, the only difference being the fact that he wore pants instead of a skirt.

"Such a shame," the raven-haired girl muttered, letting one of her hands rest on his chest. "I know that your heart is no longer beating and being pumped with blood. Minako's in now pinned to the wall in two separate halves. Had things been different, both of your hearts would still be beating with life...and hers in one piece for that matter..."

She continued to cradle his head in one of her arms, feeling the skin of his face growing cold. The air was thickening with the nauseating aroma of death, which filled the room like an unrelenting blanket.

"They say only the good die young. Yet it is not true in this case. Had the two of you been 'good people', your lives would not have ended in such a grisly manner." Ruby eyes stared into Hatori's lifeless ones. "You and Minako deserved everything that I've done to you, and you know it too... don't you?"

With a sadistic chuckle, the bloodied schoolgirl lifted the boy's head up to hers one last time. She kissed his lips, licking away the remains of blood that was beginning to dry. Once the crimson smudges had been cleaned away, she rose to a stand and smirked cruelly at the severed head.

"Cheating comes with a price," she whispered, her mouth only inches away from the boy's right ear. "A price that you can't afford to live for..."

With that, she apathetically let her boyfriend's head fall to the floor, letting it land in a puddle of blood with a sickening _splat_.

"I'll just have to find someone else to love...someone who will love me in return. And _only_ me for that matter..."

**Okay, that was the first chapter. Yes, it was short, but it's supposed to be, as it's mainly just a brief intro. So don't worry about the fact that I didn't open up with a Takumi scene. That's for the next chapter ^_^ Hope you like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of my story. Expect this one and the next one to be a bit boring, but you won't be disappointed as the story gets going. You know how it goes with explanatory chapters; they are needed to get things going, even if they are boring. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

_Two weeks later_

"Takuya, have you seen my car keys anywhere?"

Twenty-two year-old Takuya Kanbara looked away from the television set, not hearing what his girlfriend had just asked him. "Uhh...what?"

"Have you seen my car keys anywhere?" Zoe repeated. "I thought that I left them on the kitchen table, but I don't see them..."

Takuya and Zoe were currently in their apartment, having moved in together only about a month ago. After nearly four years of them going out together, Takuya had finally gotten the courage to ask Zoe to move in with him. Takuya had initially been living in a smaller apartment, but with his and Zoe's paychecks combined, they were able to afford a larger and nicer place. Their apartment had a master bedroom, a guest room, a full bathroom, a half bathroom, a dining room, and a living room. The extra space was convenient for whenever any of their friends were too drunk to go home and needed a place to crash for the night.

"Are you sure you left them there?" Takuya asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure I did," his girlfriend replied. "If I don't find them soon, I'm going to be late. Can you help me look for them?"

However, Takuya was looking at something else, rather than caring about the damn keys. Instead, his chocolate-brown eyes were glued to Zoe's new waitressing uniform.

"Zoe, why do you have to wear that outfit?" He asked with a groan. "I don't want other guys to be staring at you in that. Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Don't complain to me," she replied, finally locating her keys on the counter. "The owners wanted to 'change things up' and modernize the restaurant. And that included the menu, the decor, and of course, our uniforms."

The brunette sighed, feeling himself pitch a tent in his pants. "But it's so revealing..."

Zoe's new work uniform was a sleeveless, short pink dress with a skirt that billowed out slightly. The front of the dress pushed her already well-endowed breasts up even higher, deepening her cleavage. White lace decorated the top of the bodice and where the straps ended. The back of the dress was absent of fabric for the most part, consisting of only with a criss-crossing of white lace to keep it closed. She also wore a small white apron, white thigh-highs, and pink flats. Tiny white-laced bracelets, and a white choker completed the outfit. Takuya speculated that she was probably wearing white panties under that tiny waitress uniform.

"I know, I don't like it either," Zoe said as she grabbed a pink ribbon. "But what am I supposed to do? I really need this job and can't quit until I find another one. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that your boss is an old perv." Takuya rolled his eyes as he joined her in the kitchen. "Can't say I blame the guy, though. Look at his wife, for fuck's sake. She looks like the love child of the Bride of Frankenstein and Charles Manson."

Zoe tied the ribbon in with her hair, pulling only the sides back with it so that the rest of her long, blond hair flowed freely down her back. When she was finished, she looked at Takuya with a nervous expression.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, hugging herself self-consciously.

"You want to know how I think you look?" The brunette asked with a half-smile.

With that, he gently lifted Zoe up and placed her on the tabletop, climbing up with her. Zoe laid down, pulling him with her so that he was on top of her. She could feel his hardness poking at her and let out a soft moan. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands found their way to the back of his his head, where her fingers ran through his soft chestnut hair.

"What do you think?" Takuya lustfully nipped at the silky smoothness of her neck, trying his best to avoid her choker.

"I'm guessing that you like it," the blond replied, then kissed his lips passionately.

Takuya groaned, feeling her soft breasts pressing up against his chest. "Do you really need to leave for work now? You don't have time for a quick round?"

"Sorry, honey. But I gotta leave in a minute," Zoe told him regretfully. "With your boss deciding to take the whole week off for vacation and not letting anyone else run the store while he's gone, we're going to need the extra cash with you out of work."

"Fucking bastard," Takuya angrily muttered as he got off the table. "George is such an asshole for not letting any of us open the fucking store while he's away. What the hell does he think is going to happen? It doesn't take a genius to open a sporting goods store...friggen idiot..."

Zoe slid off the table, then rested her cheek against his chest. "I don't know. Maybe he thinks someone's going to rob him? He seems to be the nervous type."

"Nah, he just wants us to suffer a week without pay," the young man grumbled. "This fucking pisses me off. I can't work for a week...what the hell am I supposed to do all week while you're at work?"

"Rest up. You know that as soon as George gets back, he'll be working you guys into the ground." Zoe pulled Takuya's face down to hers to give him a kiss. "But I've gotta go now. I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself."

Takuya snorted as he followed her to the door. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Take a walk," the blond said, gesturing outside. "It's a nice day today."

"Maybe I should just follow you to work and kill any guy I see staring at you." Takuya flashed her a mischievious smirk.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "In that case, you might want to work on your running so that the cops don't catch you and arrest you for murder. See you later."

She gave him one last kiss, then hurried out the front door, leaving an already-bored Takuya behind.

"Great," the brunette muttered as he saw Zoe's car drive away. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

After debating with himself for nearly fifteen minutes, he finally decided to take Zoe's advice for him to take a walk. It _was_ a nice day out after all. And since he lived only ten minutes away from the center of town, he could go into one of the stores and buy Zoe a present. _She deserves it,_ he thought to himself. _Working all those damn hours this week..._

Takuya changed into a red t-shirt and black shorts, along with his black and white sneakers. He then grabbed his cell phone and wallet, stuffing them into his pockets.

It was pleasantly warm out, with a cool breeze every so often for a refreshing change. Takuya idly made his way towards town, trying his best to stifle his yawns of boredom.

"Walks are boring. Hell, I might as well run..." He began to take off in a run, soon getting to the pace of a sprint.

_Maybe I do need some alone time, _he dully thought._ Being alone isn't so bad. I mean, Kouji manages to be alone eighty percent of the time and he's partially sane...I'm sure I could deal with at least eight hours by myself._

Takuya had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had made his way to the center of town until he nearly ran into oncoming traffic.

"Shit!" He jumped away from a speeding car, flipping off the driver. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you stupid fuck!"

"Why don't you watch it?" A middle-aged balding man shouted back at him from inside his car. "Get your head out of your ass and pay attention!"

Before Takuya could retaliate with another insult, the man sped off. The brunette glared at the car for a few more seconds, before muttering several curses under his breath while crossing the street.

To his surprise, the wind was beginning to pick up drastically, and he felt a newspaper go flying into his face.

"Ahh, dammit!" He snatched the paper away and threw it off to the side. "Stupid newspaper..."

Takuya continued to wander down the sidewalk, making his past several stores. He wasn't sure exactly what to get Zoe, but he doubted that whatever he did get her, she wouldn't want it to be from a hardware store, a game shop, a comic book store, or an adult movie store.

"What the hell is with the wind?" Takuya frowned in puzzlement as the wind grew even stronger.

It was now blowing with the nearly the intensity of a small storm, though the skies were still clear of any clouds. Just as he made his way to a grocery store, there was another sudden gust of wind that made him lose his balance. He did manage to keep himself from falling, but at the same time, someone exited from the grocery store. He bumped into that person, and heard a surprised cry, followed by a _thud_.

Takuya turned around to see a raven-haired girl sitting on the ground, her bags of groceries spilled everywhere.

"Dammit, I'm sorry," Takuya apologized, dropping to his knees to put her scattered items back in their bags. "It was windy, and I didn't see you, and...shit, I'm sorry."

The girl chuckled, pulling herself into a crouching position. "It's okay. No harm done, right?"

"Besides the fact that I made you crash into the ground and drop your stuff everywhere?" Takuya sighed, mentally smacking himself for being so stupid.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the girl replied, gathering up more of her groceries.

Takuya glanced at the girl, noticing that she was still in school due to her outfit. Her school uniform consisted of a fitted, red short-sleeved shirt, a white tie, and a pleated white skirt with a red stripe near the bottom. She wore white knee-socks with red Mary-Jane shoes and a red headband to complete her attire.

"Not to be rude or anything," Takuya began as he stood up with a few of the bags. "But shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"I'm supposed to be," the girl told him as she rose to her feet with the remaining bags. "But my professor called in sick so class was cancelled. So I decided to pick up a few things on my way home."

"Oh, you're in college? I thought you were in high school," Takuya said with a half-smile.

"Nope, I'm in my first year of college. Name's Kyrie by the way," she told him, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

From the way she was crouching, Takuya could see a tiny bit of her red panties peeking out through between her legs. With a blush, Takuya tore his gaze away from the undergarment and gathered up the rest of her belongings.

He handed her the bags he was holding, then noticed a dribble of blood going down her leg. "Fuck, you're bleeding..."

Kyrie glanced down carelessly. "Oh, that? Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

The brunette sighed and shook his head. "I feel horrible, though. I knocked you over, made you drop your stuff, and made you bleed..."

"I said not to worry about it," Kyrie told him more vehemence. "I've had worse."

"Well, do you want to come to my place to get cleaned up at least?" Takuya winced as he looked at her seemingly deep cut continued to seep blood. "You're bleeding pretty heavily..."

Kyrie thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, why not? I've got nothing else to do."

"My name's Takuya, by the way," he told her as they began to make their way to his apartment. "And, once again, sorry for plowing you into the sidewalk."

"Happens," Kyrie replied nonchalantly.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the apartment and Kyrie was sitting on a kitchen chair as she wiped at her leg wound with a damp cloth. Her sock was rolled down and a bit of blood stained the top of it. She cleaned the blood and dirt away, before asking Takuya if he had any rubbing alcohol.

"Yeah, but that'll sting like a motherfucker," he replied, getting it for her nonetheless.

"It's not all that bad," Kyrie told him as she took the bottle from him and poured some onto a fresh cloth. "It's not like it's flesh-eating acid."

Takuya was shocked to see as she applied the alcohol-soaked cloth to her wound without so much as a flinch. Her expression remained completely oblivious of the burning sensation.

"Damn..." The young man watched in fascination. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kyrie shook her head, making Takuya flinch further as she gently scrubbed at the cut. "No. Kind of ironic how you're the one wincing and not me."

Takuya immediately recomposed himself. "I'm not flinching. I'm just...observing..."

"And flinching," she added apathetically as she began to wrap the cut in gauze.

There was an awkward silence and Takuya took the alcohol and used cloths back to the bathroom while the girl remained in her seat. When he returned, he stood there for several seconds.

"Um...do you want a drink?" He asked, trying to break the silence.

Kyrie shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks for letting me clean up, though."

"Not a problem," Takuya told her. "It was the least I could for barreling you over."

"Oh, knock it off. Am I in a hospital? No," she pointed out. "So stop apologizing already."

Takuya smirked. "Can't help it. I'd feel rude not to."

"It's not liked you stood over me, laughed, and kicked dirt in my face," she said dryly. "Now _that_ would be rude. But if that were the case, you're ass would've been kicked."

"Now I know not to fuck with you," the brunette said with a laugh. "I'd feel pretty ashamed to tell my friends that I got my ass kicked by a girl."

Kyrie chuckled. "Why? Girls can be just as strong as guys, if not stronger."

"Oh, I know that. I'm just saying," Takuya replied.

The raven-haired girl looked around. "You've got a nice place here. How do you afford it?"

"Long work shifts." Takuya rolled his eyes. "It's tough...but it's worth it."

"That's good to know. I like guys who are hard workers." Kyrie rose to a stand. "Anyway, thanks for letting me clean up. But I should get going now."

"Do you need a ride or anything?" He offered. "I made you walk all the way here."

Kyrie's ruby eyes stared at him for a few seconds, before she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't live that far from you anyway."

Takuya shrugged and led her to the front door. "Alright. Maybe I'll see you around. See you later, Kyrie."

"Nice meeting you, Takuya," she said as she walked out with her bags. "Bye."

"Bye." Takuya closed the door, then made his way back to the kitchen, suddenly remembering something. "Dammit! I forgot to get Zoe a present!"

Kyrie walked down the sidewalk with her bags, shifting them in her arms every few minutes. _Takuya, _she thought to herself. _He was nice. Really nice. I'll have to be sure to visit him sometime..._

About fifteen minutes later, she arrived at her own studio apartment. She put her groceries away in almost complete darkness, choosing not to turn the lights on. Only a small amount of light made its way through the closed and partially broken blinds, just enough to illuminate the surroundings ever-so-slightly. The apartment itself was cold, dusty, and looked as though it hadn't been used in years. It was almost completely empty besides the kitchen fixtures, which included a fridge, cabinets, and and oven. The only other items in her apartment were a bare mattress without a bed frame, a small wooden table, and a framed photograph on the table. It was a picture of Kyrie with a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. She was in the boy's embrace, both of them with happy expressions on their faces. Scribbled at the bottom of the photograph it read '_Hatori and Kyrie. Forever and ever.'_

**Okay, this chapter was boring, but it was supposed to be. Don't worry, it won't take long for it to get more exciting, just be patient. Let me know what you thought of this chapter ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, this chapter is a bit on the boring side, but I promise that the next one will be MUCH better. Just to warn everyone, there is a lime scene at the end, so I wanted to give everyone a heads-up. If you don't like it...well, sorry. **

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

_The next day_

"So...fucking...bored..."

Yet again, Zoe was away at work, and yet again, Takuya was left home alone with nothing to do. The brunette had tried to preoccupy himself with cleaning, but there had hardly been anything to clean at all. There was nothing on TV, no one to hang out with, and frankly, he didn't feel like taking a walk. It was a muggy, dreary day with dark clouds floating overhead just threatening to start pouring rain in a frenzy.

Music played in the background, but just listening to it didn't exactly give Takuya something to do. To top it off, the day was rather uncomfortably warm and the air conditioning was broken and would not be fixed for another two days. Because of the heat, Takuya had opened the windows, knowing that he'd probably have to close them again soon if it did end up raining.

The brunette was lying on the couch in only a pair of red light-weight shorts, grateful the heat wasn't completely unbearable. Yet in the meantime, there was still absolutely nothing for him to do. If his damn boss hadn't forced everyone out of work for a week, that's where Takuya would be right now; at work.

"Fucking George," he grumbled, flicking through the channels for the hundredth time.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like weeks, the time dragging by painstakingly slow. Just as he was about to doze off, there was a knock on the door that snapped him back to reality. In a half-daze, Takuya made his way the front door, opening it before he even asked who was there. To his surprise, Kyrie, the girl he had bumped into yesterday, was standing on his doorstep. In her hands was a white box with a red ribbon tied on the top.

"Kyrie?"

Kyrie smiled at him. "Hi, Takuya. Um...I don't know how to say this but...well, I just wanted to stop by to say 'hi' and to give you this."

Takuya stared at her in puzzlement, but moved aside for her to enter. "You wanted to give me something? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until we get to your living room," she told him as she stepped into the apartment.

The two of them made their way to the living room, when Takuya realized that he was still shirtless. "Oh, sorry. Let me put a shirt on so I'm not rude."

Kyrie shrugged. "Hey, it's your house. It won't bother me if you're not wearing a shirt."

"Even so, I'll feel better if I have one," he replied, grabbing a nearby white t-shirt.

The raven-haired girl stared at his tanned body for a few seconds, her face completely expressionless. However, her heartbeat quickened and her body grew hotter as she saw Takuya's muscles rippling while he went to pull the shirt on. Kyrie managed to suppress a moan that had been building up, and she quickly tore her gaze away.

"Alright," Takuya said, turning to face her. "Why don't you take a seat on the couch and I'll open up the box."

"Sounds like a plan." Kyrie took a seat, then was joined by Takuya. "Okay, now open it up."

While Takuya went to untie the ribbon, he glanced over at her. "I still don't know why you brought me anything. I'm the one who knocked _you _over, remember?"

"Yes, and I also remember that you allowed me to go to your apartment to get cleaned up. Most people wouldn't invite a complete stranger into their house like that. Even if they did knock them over," the girl pointed out.

The brunette removed the ribbon and began to pick at the tape that was keeping the box closed. "Yeah, I guess. But still, you didn't have to."

"I know that I didn't have to. But I wanted to," she told him.

"Stupid tape..." Takuya finally managed to open the box to reveal its contents.

Kyrie smiled at him. "As you can see, I brought you manju wagashi. Most people I know like them, so I figured that you might, too."

Takuya stared at the little shaped cakes with hunger. "I love these things!"

He popped one into his mouth, then offered the box to Kyrie, who took one as well. Takuya popped two more in his mouth, chewing them with pleasure.

"Don't mind my rudeness," he said with his mouth half-full. "I just hardly eat these nowadays. Only around the holidays."

Kyrie chuckled. "I don't blame you for stuffing your face. These are really good."

After finishing what was in his mouth, Takuya rose to his feet. "Here, let me get us some drinks. Do you drink soda at all? Or would you prefer water?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Kyrie replied. "Just no alcohol since I've got class in two hours. The last thing I need is to wander into class stumbling around like a drunk."

Takuya laughed and made his way into the kitchen. "Can't say that I've never done that..."

"Maybe someday I will," the schoolgirl replied as she smoothed her white skirt. "Just not today since I have an exam later."

"Is your professor back?" The brunette asked from inside the kitchen.

Kyrie sighed. "Unfortunately. But hey, it was bound to happen. The likelihood of him dying is pretty low right now."

"You never know," Takuya replied as he returned with two cans of Coca-Cola. "He could suddenly die in a horrible accident."

"I could only hope. Miserable bastard." Kyrie smirked as she took one of the cans. "Wagashi and Coke. A great mix if you ask me."

Takuya popped the tab on his and took a long gulp. "I know that people usually eat wagashi with tea. But I'm sorry, I hate tea. I've never liked the taste of it."

"I can deal with it, but I'd still rather not drink it," she said, making a face. "I find it to have a weird aftertaste."

"I just think it tastes like shit in general." The young man stuffed another tiny cake into his mouth.

Kyrie nodded in agreement and took another that he offered to her. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you lived in Shibuya?"

"My whole life," he replied, taking a second gulp of soda. "You would think that I've grown tired of this place. But surprisingly, I actually like it here."

"Do you ever like to go anywhere else?" Kyrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I do. I go to other places all the time. I'm just saying that I haven't grown tired of Shibuya yet." Takuya sat back on the couch and took a break from the eating. "So, what about you? Have you lived here your entire life?"

The girl shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. "Actually, I only just moved here two weeks ago. I was living in Okinawa with my parents and brother my whole life up until, well, two weeks ago."

"What made you move here?" Takuya asked. "Did you have a fight with them or anything?"

"No, I just wanted to go somewhere else. Expand my horizons I guess you can say. I heard that Shibuya was a beautiful city, and the fact that it has a college kind of sealed the deal for me. I still talk to my family almost every day, and they keep asking me if I want my brother to stay with me." She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe it? You would think that I'm eight and not eighteen with the way they treat me sometimes. It's ridiculous..."

Takuya smirked. "Can't say I blame them. If I had an eighteen year-old daughter living alone in a new city, I'd be nervous, too."

"I don't live alone," she pointed out. "I have a roommate named Shannon."

"Well in that case, they shouldn't worry that much," he said with a shrug.

Kyrie shifted on the couch, crossing her legs. "Is your family annoying?"

"Extremely. Especially my younger brother. He's better now, but he used to be annoying as hell. In fact, he's your age, so maybe you know him since he goes to Shibuya college too," Takuya told her.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "But you thought I was in high school and not college. I figured that you would know that I was in college since your brother's uniform would resemble mine."

"Hey, in all fairness, I've never seen my brother in his uniform. He always in his regular clothes whenever he stops by." Takuya tugged his shirt away from his skin, not wanting it to stick to him. "I would say that I'd hook the two of you up, but you would probably kill yourself out of annoyance."

"Hehe, thanks, but I'm all set." She straightened her tie. "I guess it's safe to say that me coming here didn't completely ruin your day, right?"

"I'm actually glad that you stopped by. The boredom was killing me," he said with a sigh.

Kyrie took another sip of her drink. "Don't have a job at the moment?"

"Just for a week while my boss is gone on vacation," Takuya told her.

"And he didn't let you or anyone else open the store during the week?" She asked in surprise.

Takuya snorted. "No, he's a jackass."

"Does he think that you're going to steal anything?"

"No, he just doesn't want to have to pay us. If he can't watch our every little move, he's a paranoid bastard."

Kyrie laughed. "Kind of sounds like my dad. He's a lunatic if he sees me around any guys, with the exception of my brother, of course."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass. No offense," Takuya added.

"None taken. I know that he's only looking out for me...even if it is aggravating as hell." She uncrossed her legs and smoothed her skirt again. "My brother is overprotective as well, which kind of sucks."

"That's what older brothers do. They're freakishly overprotective," he told her.

Kyrie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"No. But I have a younger brother and not a sister, or else it would be different."

Takuya went to move his leg, only to accidentally bump it into the small coffee table in front of the couch. The force of his accidental kick caused the box of wagashi to topple off and spill the little cakes on the floor.

"Aw, shit!" Takuya went to pick up the miniature desserts, cursing his stupidity. "I'm sorry about that."

Kyrie joined him on the floor, going down on her hands and knees to retrieve them as well. "Don't worry. It was an accident."

"Jeez, all I've been doing is knocking shit over," the brunette muttered angrily. "First you...now this..."

"It's okay," the schoolgirl replied. "I'm not mad or anything."

She crawled over to a few that had landed near the fireplace, still on her hands and knees. From that position, Takuya could see her red panties peeking out of her skirt, covering her shapely rear end. Takuya felt his face grow red and he immediately tore his gaze away, like he had the previous day. This was the second time he had caught a glimpse of her tiny undergarments, much to his embarrassment.

Kyrie seemed not to notice her alluring position, or chose not to care, and continued to lean forward to retrieve the fallen desserts. Takuya tried his best to avoid looking at her, but found it difficult. The red panties were visible ever-so-slightly from under her white skirt, almost yelling at him to stare.

However, before he gave him, Kyrie finished picking up the wagashi and straightened up. She put them back in the box, smiling sheepishly.

"If you want, I could bring you another box of them," she told him. "Of course, it wouldn't be until another time, since I've got stuff to do today."

Takuya snapped back to reality and shook his head. "Umm...no, that's okay. It's my fault that I knocked them off the table. You shouldn't have to go out of your way to get me more."

"Don't worry about it," Kyrie replied, flashing him a smirk. "I don't mind."

The two of them sat back down on the couch, Takuya trying his best to avoid looking at her. _What the hell are you doing? _He mentally screamed to himself. _You're with Zoe, for fuck's sake! You shouldn't be looking at another girl like that! Kyrie's just a friend and nothing more. In fact, you've only met her twice, so calling her a 'friend' isn't exactly right either. She's just some girl coming over to say 'hi'._

"Are you alright?" Kyrie stared at him questioningly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Takuya looked at the wagashi and sighed. "Well, there's one that I left on the table that didn't fall. Wanna split it?"

Kyrie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure."

They cut the tiny cake into two pieces and each took half, savoring the taste of it. Takuya had a bit of residue left on the corner of his lip, though he didn't notice it.

"Here, let me get that." Kyrie reached out and gently brushed it away with her fingertip.

"Oh, th-thanks," Takuya stuttered, looking visibly uncomfortable.

Kyrie's hard nipples were visible through her thin shirt, and were very difficult to ignore. The brunette's body was hot, but he didn't know if it was because of the muggy weather or her.

After an awkward pause, the raven-haired girl rose to her feet. "Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, go ahead. Bathroom's down the hall and is the second door on the right," Takuya said as he tugged his shirt away from his skin again. "Damn heat..."

Kyrie felt her face turn a bit red and hurried down the hallway. She made her way into the bathroom and locked the door, panting lightly.

"Get ahold of yourself," she whispered. "He's just a guy...relax."

Yet to her surprise, she felt a warm moisture in her panties, indicating her arousal. Kyrie also noticed that her nipples had hardened and were poking through her red shirt. For a few moments, she tried to ignore her emotions and clear her head. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop picturing Takuya's face...his eyes...his hair...and his body. Her womanhood was growing hotter and was almost begging to be touched.

Swearing under her breath, she reached beneath her skirt and slipped her fingers under her panties to touch her wet mound. Moaning softly, she gently inserted a finger and began to play with herself. Her finger was immediately coated with her juices, and she used her free hand to brace herself against the wall. Takuya's image popped into her mind, and she closed her eyes, pretending that he was the one who was pleasuring her. In her mind, it was his finger inside of her, not hers. She wondered what it would feel like if it was his tongue pleasing her down there. Or how his manhood would feel deep inside her inner walls.

"Oh god..."

Her finger pumped even quicker, and her breathing became more shallow as she continued to picture the brunette in her mind. She longed to run her hands over muscles. She wished she could stroke his soft, chestnut hair. And most of all, she wondered what it was like to taste those lips of his.

"Takuya...Takuya..." Kyrie felt herself climaxing, growing closer with each passing second. "Fuck...fuck...fuck!"

She moaned loudly, finally reaching an orgasm. With a shudder, she withdrew her soaked fingers from inside her panties and stared at them for a few seconds. A sudden knock on the door snapped her back to reality.

"Kyrie? Are you okay in there?" Takuya asked. "You've been in there for awhile. And I thought I heard you screaming something..."

"Uhh, I'm fine," she quickly replied, washing her hands in the sink. "I just spaced out for a few minutes. Be out in a sec."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he added, before walking away from the bathroom door.

Kyrie stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, fixing her slightly damp hair. "I'm fine...just fine..."

**And that ends this chapter. I didn't want to spoil the fact that the 'lime' scene was just a masturbation scene, so Takumi fans can breathe freely once again. I hope that you liked this chapter, and maybe even some of you enjoyed the end of it ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, where things begin to pick up and be less boring. I hope you like it, and if you review, I'll send you either the option of a huge ice cream sundae or a sniper rifle. Take your pick.**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains a lemon scene, so viewer discretion is advised (but not recommended! XD). I gave you a fair warning, so any complaints will be ignored...or laughed at.**

**And in case anyone is unsure, 'lime' means that there are sexual situations, but not enough to be considered as 'lemon', which is much more explicit. This chapter is a lemon, and the scene in the chapter before this would be considered as 'lime' (at least by my definition). Just to clear things up.**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

"T-Takuya..." Zoe nipped at her boyfriend's neck, wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist. "Oh, god..."

Takuya grunted softly, feeling his member thrust deep inside Zoe even further. Her hot walls clenched around him, causing more friction. The brunette looked down into Zoe's face, lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her vehemently, biting her lower lip with enough force that he almost drew blood. Zoe moaned softly as she clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging in hard enough to leave little cresent marks in his skin. Her slightly damp blond hair was fanned over the pillow, becoming more disheveled as Takuya continued to thrust into her.

Takuya repositioned himself a bit, now able to fondle the soft twin peaks on Zoe's chest. His hands gently kneaded the luscious breasts, causing Zoe's moans to grew louder in ecstasy. Takuya lightly pinched her hard nipples, then ceased his thrusting for a moment. While he was still inside her, he lowered his head to her chest to lick and nibble at her nipples. The blond gasped quietly, then shifted her legs up around Takuya's waist even higher. The change of her legs' positioning allowed her to slip a hand though Takuya's legs and grab hold of his balls. She began to massage them in her hand, wincing as his teeth bit down on one of her nipples even harder.

"Ohh..." Zoe arched her back, making him slide even deeper inside her.

Takuya finally pulled his face away from her breasts and pinned her down by the shoulders. He began to thrust in and out of her as fast as he could, feeling beads of sweat trickling down his tanned body. Zoe kept one hand behind his head and the other on his right bicep, squeezing his muscle as he drove himself into her with pounding force.

They were both panting by now, their slick, naked bodies rubbing up against each other hotly. Zoe pulled Takuya's face down to hers and began to kiss him with heated desire. His tongue ran over hers in response, their lips mashing together as if it were their last kiss. Takuya felt his cock growing more and more sensative, knowing that his climax was approaching soon. Zoe seemed to be drawing close as well, and she bit down into her lover's shoulder to stifle a loud moan.

"I...I'm getting there," Takuya said breathlessly in between kisses. "S-soon..."

After several more seconds and many powerful thrusts later, he finally felt himself exploding inside her. Zoe whimpered softly, her own orgasm in sync with his. She shuddered as his thick fluids squirted out, mixing in with her own sweet juices.

"Fuck," Takuya grunted. "Fuck..."

Finally, the brunette's spurts ceased and he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Zoe lay beneath him, perhaps even more breathless than he was.

"Am I crushing you?" Takuya asked, sounding dazed.

"No," she managed to reply.

The couple laid there for few another few minutes, both of them nearly passed out. Takuya eventually rolled off of Zoe and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. Zoe rested her face up against his chest, her breathing a bit more normal by now.

"Do you really have to go to work?" Takuya asked with a sigh. "I wish I could just lay here with you all day..."

"Unfortunately," she replied regretfully. "And I have to get up soon so that I can shower and get ready to leave."

"Dammit," he muttered. "Oh, well. I'll make it up to you when George finally gets his lazy ass back into town. I'll work every day so that you can take a few days off and relax."

Zoe smiled, cuddling up to him even further. "No need. I'm okay with working every day. And I'll only be working four days a week when George comes back, like I usually do. So I can rest on my three days off."

"No, you need your own friggen vacation," he told her.

"Yeah? And what'll I do all day while you're at work?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Be bored all day? You told me that you hate being out of work because you have nothing to do."

Takuya thought for a moment, then sighed. "Yeah, true. I hate having nothing to do. But you better get ready for work."

She looked up at him and flashed him a playful smile. "Before I do, there's something that I have to do."

With that, Zoe moved down on the bed and crawled in between Takuya's legs. She took his now-placid member into her mouth, licking away the remains of the fluids that were beginning to dry on him.

"That's right. Clean me, bitch," Takuya said with a laugh. "You're not allowed to shower until every little drop has been licked away."

"Yes, sir," Zoe quipped obediantly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her tongue ran up and down his shaft, savoring the taste in her mouth. She moved her head up and down, making sure to lick every inch of his cock. Once the shaft had been completely cleaned of all residue, Zoe teased his tip with her tongue.

"Okay, that's enough," Takuya said after a few seconds, gently pulling away. "As much as I enjoy it, I'm starting to get horny again. Besides, you need to get ready for work."

Zoe nodded, leaning over to give him a kiss. She then got out of bed and walked naked towards the bathroom. The brunette decided to get up as well, grabbing a pair of boxers and making his way towards the living room to relax.

_Twenty minutes later_

Zoe emerged from the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around her damp body. She walked into the living room to join Takuya, who was watching a movie, clad in only his boxers.

He flashed her a smile. "I think you should go to work like that."

"Yeah, you're right," Zoe replied playfully. "Think of all the extra tips I'll make."

Realizing what he had said, he vehemently shook his head. "No, forget I said that! Your uniform is revealing enough as is..."

"Look on the brightside." The blond dropped her towel and began to get dressed. "I'm not the only one who has to wear that uniform. Everyone else does, so at least I don't stick out like a sore thumb. And no, the guys who work there don't wear this outfit. They have white pants and a red short-sleeved shirt."

However, Takuya was not listening, and had not been since his girlfriend's towel had fallen. He was staring lustfully at her naked body, watching as a few drops glided down her smooth, silky skin. Zoe did not seem to mind at his obvious gaze, and pulled on a pair of white lace panties.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Takuya asked half-jokingly. "Get me to rape you?"

Zoe laughed. "Yes, that was part of my evil scheme. I purposely planned to wear cute little panties just to drive you insane. Is it working?"

"What do you think?" He asked, pointing down at his hard-on. "Now you're going to be late for work."

"Hey, I had sex with you _before _my shower so that I wouldn't be late," she told him with a coy smirk. "Besides, I don't think I could function properly at work after a second round..."

Zoe put on a white bra that matched her panties, then pulled on her short, pink work dress. Takuya watched in fascination as she continued to dress, wiping a bead of drool off his lips as he did so.

"That outfit looks like something you'd find at a porn shop," he muttered. "I'm glad that you have it, seeing how you can wear that in private for me... But I'm not happy about the fact that you have to wear it out in public."

"I know," she said with a sigh, pulling her white thigh highs on. "I wish I didn't have to wear it either. The one brightside is the fact that I got like five hundred extra yen in tips. If I make enough in tips today and the next day, I can take a day off to spend with you."

Takuya smiled. "About friggen time. I hate not being able to see you for over eight fucking hours every day."

Zoe put her white apron on, then slid on her pink flats. "So, what have you been up to while I was gone? I hope you haven't been too bored out of your mind."

"Actually, I met this girl. But it's not what you think," he quickly added.

"It's okay, Takuya. I don't mind if you hang out with other girls," Zoe pointed out. "I trust you. But anyway, please continue."

Takuya poked at his hard-on, mentally cursing his horniness. "Well, I met this girl named Kyrie the other day. I decided to take a walk like you suggested, but then it got really fucking windy. I ended up bumping into her and sent her crashing onto the sidewalk."

Zoe made the 'ouch' face, then fastened her choker around her neck.

"She was a bit cut up, so I invited her over to clean up. After that, she pretty much just left," Takuya said. "She came over again yesterday to bring me a box of wagashi, thanking me for letting her clean up."

"Oh, the irony," the blond said jokingly. "You knock her over, and she brings _you_ a present."

"I know, right. But we got to talking, and she's really nice. Only as a friend, though," he told her hastily.

Zoe put on her pink headband and rolled her eyes. "I already told you that it's okay. I'm not one of those psycho girlfriends who won't allow their boyfriend to hang out with any other girls."

"Yeah, but I don't want you think that there's anything going on between me and Kyrie," Takuya replied.

"I trust you. But hey, maybe I've got some competition on my hands," she quipped, sitting down on his lap. "What do you think?"

The brunette smirked. "There is no competition. I love you, and only you."

He kissed Zoe's lips, holding her in his arms. After several seconds, Zoe finally pulled away and put her lace bracelets on.

"I've gotta go in a minute," she said regretfully. "You know how it is at the restaurant in the morning. It's like a damn zoo."

"I understand." Takuya rose to his feet, then pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants that he had brought into the living room. "I'll be waiting for you."

"If you want to hang out with Kyrie, you're more than welcome to, especially if it keeps you from being completely bored," his girlfriend told him.

Just then, the doorbell rang, surprising the couple. The clock read 8:40 a.m., which was usually too early for anyone to be coming over.

"Wonder who that could be," Zoe said as she made her way to the front door.

Takuya went with her, not sure who it could be. Upon opening the door, they saw Kyrie standing on the doorstep, another white box in her hands. Her happy expression immediately turned dark upon seeing Zoe standing next to Takuya.

"Who's she?" She demanded, venom in her voice.

Zoe was taken aback by the girl's harsh tone, unable to reply.

"This is Zoe," Takuya told her, confused by her her angry sneer. "My girlfriend."

Kyrie's ruby eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and horror. "G-girlfriend?"

"You never mentioned me to her?" Zoe asked Takuya, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I-"

Yet before the brunette could complete the sentence, Kyrie brutally shoved the white box into his arms, storming away angrily. Takuya and Zoe stared after her, neither of them able to utter any words. The schoolgirl stalked away from the house, keeping silent as she did so. Once she was nearly out of sight, Zoe looked over at her boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" She asked. "By the way she acted, she must've thought you were single or something. It's pretty obvious that she likes you."

"I didn't think that she felt that way about me. The first day I met her, it was only to let her clean up, so there was no reason to bring you up. And yesterday, I figured she was just stopping by to drop off that gift," he told her truthfully. "I didn't expect for her to come over again, or else I would've told her about you."

Zoe sighed. "I feel kind of bad, though... Well, if she comes back, just explain the situation, and I'm sure she'll feel better."

"I guess," Takuya replied. "Still, she shouldn't have given you an attitude."

"Eh, don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "But I've gotta get going, okay? I'll see you later."

"Bye." He leaned down to kiss her, holding her body close to his. "When you get home, keep that outfit on so we can have a bit of fun."

Zoe smirked. "Is that a request?"

"That's an order," he told her.

"Yes, sir." She gave him a playful smack on the rear end, then ran away before he could return the gesture. "Love you, bye!"

Takuya chuckled, shaking his head. "Love you too. Bye."

_Twenty minutes later_

Kyrie stood in the bathroom of a nearby coffee shop, panting heavily. The bathroom was a private one that could only be opened with a key, making sure that no one could barge in on her.

"I should've figured," she said breathlessly. "I should've figured that he had a girlfriend. A guy like that would definitely have a girlfriend."

No tears fell from her eyes in sorrow, yet they darkened in malice. She felt disappointed, betrayed, and most of all, furious. With a cry of rage, she began to repeatedly bang her head on the wall, the sounds echoing in her ears.

"Fucking bitch!" She screamed, not feeling any pain from the blows. "Fuck!"

Kyrie continued to bash her head repeatedly, now switching to the side and back of her head so as to not leave such a big bruise on her forehead. Though at this point, bruising herself was the last thing on her mind as she angrily slammed her head over and over again. After several more raged bangs to her cranium, a few spots of blood appeared on the walls.

"I should've figured!" She cried out. "The first guy I meet who is this nice to me...and he's fucking taken..."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Miss, are you okay in there?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" She replied, ceasing her head slamming. "Be right out."

Kyrie fixed her messy raven hair and smoothed down her school uniform, then wiped the smears of blood off the wall with a wet tissue. She then calmly stepped out of the bathroom with the key, as if nothing had happened. She placed the key on the front counter, then took a seat at one of the small tables.

_I won't let this discourage me, _she thought bitterly to herself. _I don't need Takuya. I can find someone else...someone even better._

She picked at the blueberry muffin she had ordered before going into the bathroom, though she was not hungry in the least. All she could think about was Takuya, and how he suddenly had a girlfriend.

_Why didn't he tell me that he had a girlfriend? _She bitterly thought to herself._ Is he just an idiot and 'forgot' that he had one? Or did he just ask her to be his girlfriend yesterday, after I saw him? _The questions kept flashing through her mind. _Was he just leading me on or something? Or does he actually like me the way I like him? Dammit! _She grabbed her head in annoyance, her eyes narrowed in rage._ Or maybe he likes both of us and can't decide who he likes better. That must be it... He probably likes us both and can't pick who he wants to be with. If he didn't like me, he would've told me about her so that I didn't get the wrong idea about him. But he didn't! He never fucking told me about her and by the looks of it, he didn't tell her about me either. That asshole!_

Instead of slamming her fist down into the table like she wanted to, she simply took a deep breath to calm herself. _It's okay, _she thought. _This is just like the situation with Hatori and that whore, Minako. Hatori couldn't pick who he wanted to be with...and by the looks of it, neither can Takuya. But that's okay... _She smirked maliciously._ I won last time...and I can definitely win this time. I'll show Takuya that I'm the one who's better for him. I don't care what it'll take to prove it. I'll fucking show him..._

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed a young man walking over to her. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and looked to be about a year or two older than herself.

"Hey," he said, stopping at her table. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new in this area?"

"Just moved here about two weeks ago," Kyrie told him, uninterested.

The boy looked her up and down, not hiding the fact that he was checking her out. "I'm Shiro."

"Kyrie," she replied, flashing him a fake smile in return.

Shiro smirked in a cocky manner. "How about we go out sometime? You know, we could go see a movie or something."

"That sounds nice," Kyrie told him, though found him to be a extremely off-putting. "But could you do me a favor in return?"

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, since I just moved here only a few weeks ago, I haven't finished unpacking my stuff. There's this really heavy table that I can't lift up or move from one room to another. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me just move it." Her ruby eyes met his blue ones. "Please."

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind. When do you want to do it?"

"Well, my place is only right down the street," she said. "So if you don't mind, could we do it in a little while?"

"Okay, sounds good to me."

Kyrie stood up. "Do you have anything to do right this minute?"

"No, not really," he told her.

"Then let's just go now, in that case." With that, she led him out of the cafe and towards her apartment. "We can get it over and done with. Then we can get to know each other a bit more if you'd like."

"I'd really like to get to know you.. And I like your uniform," he added, lagging behind to watch as her hips swayed slightly. "You look really cute in it."

"Thank you," she said rather dryly.

After about ten minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. Kyrie unlocked the door and allowed Shiro to step inside first.

"Could you hit the switch on your left?" She asked. "It'll turn on the hall light."

"This one?" He asked, reaching out to the switch on the wall.

Just as Shiro flicked it up, he was suddenly slammed in the head with a metal object. He crashed to the floor, unconscious and his head bleeding. Kyrie stood over him and stared down at his unmoving body with a sadistic smirk. A moment later, she locked the door and began to drag him away, leaving behind a trail of blood.

**Dun dun dun! That is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is pretty good, but until then, let me know how you liked this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of the story, and it is a pretty long one. But don't worry! This is one of the best chapters so far (I hope) so you won't be disappointed (again, I hope)! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons and VERY graphic violence and torture sequences. This is NOT for the faint of heart and the scenes may (emphasise on 'may') be some of the most graphic ones I have ever written (they don't bother me, but I'm not sure about anyone else). Please read the chapter knowing the fact that I gave you a fair warning. **

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh...what the fuck happened...?"

Shiro slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding in pain. It took him a few seconds to regain his wits, trying his best to clear the fogginess in his mind. Once he succeeded, he was horrified to see that he was sitting on the floor, naked, his legs stretched out and tied together at the ankles. His wrists were bound behind his back, rendering him completely helpless.

"Hey!" He called out. "What the hell is going on?"

The room he was restrained in was completely bare of any fixtures. The dusty, wooden floor looked like it was in the process of decaying, and several spiderwebs littered the ceiling and walls. A single, dying light bulb hung from the ceiling as well, flickering its dim beam only enough to keep the room from being entirely dark.

"Kyrie! Are you there? Kyrie!" Shiro yelled.

Not only were his legs bound together, but a flat metal bar had been placed over his thighs and nailed to the floor, making sure he couldn't even crawl away. To his surprise, his member was hard and erect, despite the fact that sex was the last thing on his mind.

"Somebody help me!" He shouted. "Get me the fuck out of here!"

Shiro suddenly heard a low, sadistic laugh, and turned his head. Standing in the doorway was Kyrie, a wry smirk plastered on her face.

The young man glared at her. "What's the meaning of this? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Sick...yes," Kyrie replied, making her way over to him. "Joke? ...No..."

Shiro paled, frantically writhing in his restraints. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing." She crouched down in front of him. "Sure, I found you to be a bit annoying, but you've never actually done anything to me."

"Th-then why don't you just let me go? You said it yourself that I never did anything to you," he pointed out.

Kyrie pretended to think for a moment, mocking him with a nonexisting debate. "I could let you go, I supposed. But...I don't think that I will."

"No! You have to let me go! You have to-" Before Shiro could finish his sentence, a dirty rag was stuffed into his mouth.

"Why don't you just shut up for now," the schoolgirl said dryly, rising back to her feet.. "I like you better that way."

Shiro watched her with terrified, yet confused blue eyes, unsure of what she was planning to do. Kyrie unbuttoned her red shirt, revealing her red bra covering her round breasts. She removed both her shirt and bra, discarding them off to the side. Her white tie hung down her chest between her breasts, occassionally sweeping over her nipples when she moved. Kyrie also removed her panties, though opted to keep her skirt still on her.

"You said that you liked me in my uniform," she said in a teasing voice. "So I only got rid of half of it."

Beads of sweat ran down Shiro's face, and he looked down questioningly at his hard-on.

"While you were passed out, I took the liberty of stuffing a few Viagra pills down your throat," Kyrie explained to him. "So you will have an erection for quite a few hours."

Because she was standing up, he had a clear view up her skirt and to her exposed womanhood. It seemed to be moist, and despite his nerve-wracking position, he couldn't help but groan in desire.

"See something you like?" She quipped. "Good to know that you won't completely hate this part. However, the only way I can enjoy it is if I make a small change in the situation."

Shiro stared at her in confusion, before seeing her pull a small, burlap sack out of nowhere. The girl quickly pulled it down over his face, fastening the ties around his neck while he let out muffled screams.

"Don't worry about not breathing," Kyrie told him. "The bag is thin enough where you will receive sufficient oxygen. I needed you to wear that sack over your head for my own reasons."

With that, she straddled his hips, letting his hard member poke at her. Shiro continued to let out more terrified screams, hoping that someone would hear him. Kyrie apathetically stuck two fingers into her mouth to wet them, then rubbed them against the tip of his cock.

"Let's just make sure you're not dry," she said quietly, now running her fingers up and down his entire length. "You can never be too wet..."

Once she had slathered him up enough to her liking, she lowered herself down on his erection, letting the tip poke her entrance again. Shiro was whimpering from a mixture of fear and pleasure, making Kyrie smirk to herself.

"Just sit back and relax," she told him a low voice.

The raven-haired girl allowed his cock to slip completely into her core, causing her to hiss slightly. She grabbed onto his shoulders, moving her hips up and down to make herself even wetter.

"Don't mind me if I'm a bit tight," she told him with a laugh. "I haven't had sex in over two weeks, so please excuse the fact that I'm not a loose whore."

Shiro groaned though the burlap sack, feeling his cock penetrating her walls as she continued to go up and down on him. He tried to will himself to go limp, though knew perfectly well that he was no match against the Viagra pills.

"Having a good time?" Kyrie sneered. "I sure am..."

She moved her body even faster, letting her breasts rub up and down his bare chest. Her nipples lightly grazed over his occasionally, making them hard. She could soon feel herself growing wetter with her juices, smiling in satisfaction as she became more aroused with the sexual act.

"I have to admit, for an an annoying bastard, you have a nice cock," she commented. "It's nice and thick...too bad I won't allow you to see anything."

Her skirt brushed over Shiro's thighs as she continued to rape him, now sending the boy in tears. He screamed through his gag, trying to get her to stop. However, that only made Kyrie's movements even faster.

"Ohh..." Her forehead soon glistened and her breathing grew more shallow. "Oh god..."

She kept up her pace, allowing his entire length to continually slam into her with force. Her breasts bounced up and down and she dug her fingers into his shoulders from the intensity. Shiro groaned again, lying down on the dusty floor, though his hands were uncomfortable beneath him.

"Aaah...T-Takuya..." She closed her ruby eyes, feeling herself grow closer to an orgasm. "Takuya...Takuya...ooohh..."

Kyrie repeated Takuya's name several times, picturing his face as she did so. In her mind, he was the one she was raping; not Shiro. He was the one who was tied up and left to her desires.

"Takuya...I'm g-getting close..." She let out a cry of ecastacy a moment later, feeling her walls clench around her victim's cock.

Shiro moaned, feeling himself squirt his own fluids against his will. He exploded inside of the girl, panting through the rag in his mouth. Kyrie collapsed against him, panting heavily as she regained her energy.

"Oh...Takuya..." she whispered, her face against Shiro's chest. "That was great..."

After a few seconds, she untied the strings of the sack and yanked it off Shiro's head. Shiro was breathing heavily though his gag, his skin covered in a layer of perspiration. Kyrie raised an eyebrow in contempt, yanking the cloth out of his mouth. The young man immediately coughed, trying his best to gasp for air. The girl roughly yanked him up back into a sitting position.

"Damn, take it easy," Kyrie sneered in disdain. "It's not like you did any of the work."

She then rose up, drenching his legs in their mixed fluids. Shiro continued to pant, sending a hateful glare at his tormenter.

"You're sick," he gasped. "You're a sick little bitch who needs to get put away in a fucking institution!"

"You make it sound like what I did to you was so bad," Kyrie said in a bored voice.

Shiro stared at her in disgust. "You raped me, you sick fuck! Of course what you did to me was bad! No, it wasn't bad. It was fucking horrible! Now untie me, you stupid bitch!"

Kyrie laughed sadistically, sending a chill down Shiro's back. "If you think that was sick, then you're not going to like what's about to happen next."

"Wh-what the hell do you mean by that?" Shiro demanded.

"You'll see," she replied in an uncaring tone.

She pulled her panties back on, ignoring the fact that they were getting soaked, followed by her bra and shirt. With a maniacal grin, Kyrie threw one last glance at him.

"I'll be right back. Try not to overexert yourself by escaping. It won't do you any good." With that, she promptly turned and and left the room.

Shiro cursed, yanking at his restraints again. Panicking, he looked around the room, hoping that there was at least one window. It was would be stupid of him to try to escape through the door, as Kyrie could come back at any second. To his relief, he could see one window in the dreary room, leading outside into the freedom of the street. Yet his relief quickly turned to despair as he remembered a very important detail.

_It wouldn't matter whether or not there's a window to escape through, _he thought to himself._ You're tied up and have a piece of fucking metal nailing you to the floor. How are you going to get out of that one? Idiot!_

"Fuck!" He shouted in desperation. "Somebody fucking help me! Please!"

"Hehehe...pathetic..." Kyrie walked through the door with a leather satchel in one hand and an old, stool in the other. "Screaming for help. I knew that you'd be quite the entertaining one. Unfortunately, the reason why I chose to stay in this apartment was specifically because of the sound-proof windows. Not only that, but they are unbreakable. So if you had any hopes of escaping through one, you were sadly mistaken. The locks are also stuck, so you couldn't have opened them either."

"What the hell are you going to do to me?"Shiro moaned in despair. "I promise that if you let me go, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Aw, how sweet of you," she replied sarcastically. "Now I'm convinced."

Kyrie took the stool and placed it behind him so that the edge of the seat was behind his neck. She then opened the satchel and wordlessly pulled out a leather belt.

"Please, don't do this!" Shiro begged. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you! Just please! Let me go!"

She ignored his pleas, instead pushing his head backward a bit, then securing it to the stool with the belt. The leather held him down by the forehead, and Kyrie placed a piece of rope around his neck as well to attach to the wooden bar below the seat, ensuring that he couldn't lift his head. The young man was now staring up at the ceiling, unable to break free from the position.

"Don't do this..." He moaned helplessly.

"You really do talk too much," Kyrie told him with irritation in her voice. "But I can fix that..."

She took a jar out of her satchel, staring at the broken bits of glass inside of it. The schoolgirl then extracted six, small metal hooks from the bag as well, spinning them in her fingers for a moment. The hooks had a small circular opening at the opposite ends of where the curved points were, indicating that something could be slipped through to secure them. Kyrie reached into the bag again, this time taking out six rusty nails.

"Okay, let's see how this works out," she whispered, sounding like she was talking to herself.

She took one of the hooks and pried Shiro's mouth open, stabbing it through the right corner of his mouth. Shiro immediately screamed in agony as the hook pierced through his skin, hooking into the inside of his mouth. Kyrie took one of the nails and jabbed it through the small hole at the end of the hook, securing it in place to keep his mouth stretched open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tears streamed down Shiro's cheeks, mixing in with his blood. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Hmmm, that worked out rather nicely," Kyrie mused as she picked up a second hook.

She jabbed the point through the left corner of his mouth and kept it in place with a nail, like she had with the other one. Shiro's mouth was pinned in place, keeping it open. However, Kyrie wasn't satisfied with it, noting that it didn't open his mouth as much as she would've liked. She added two more hooks on each side of his mouth, one below and one below their previous ones.

"Perfect," she said to herself as she gazed at his gaping mouth.

Shiro continued to scream from the burning pain, feeling as blood continued to run through his pierced skin. Kyrie pulled a bottle of water from her bag as she smiled sadistically.

"Okay. Shall we continue?" She mocked. "Well, not that you can really answer."

Kyrie took the jar containing the broken shards of glass, twisting the lid off. She then poured its contents into her victim's open mouth, watching as his blue eyes widened in terror. Shiro was too afraid to scream, knowing that any movement would cause the glass to cut into him. He could feel the splintered pieces digging into the back of his throat, threatening to pierce him.

"How about a drink?" Kyrie smirked and opened the bottle of water, dumping some of it into his mouth.

Shiro immediately began to choke on the water, making himself gurgle and cough. The shards of glass began to shred up the inside of his mouth, as well as his throat. The horrible pain made him scream, which only caused more of the glass to inbed into him. Bloody water spurted from his mouth, splashing down his naked body and dribbling onto the floor.

"This is perfect," Kyrie said softly in fascination, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Very entertaining to watch I must say..."

After a few more seconds of watching him gurgle up dark red water, she extracted a large medicine dropper from her bag. Squeezing the rubber tip and putting it in his mouth, she began to suck out the remaining bloody water, squirting it out directly on the floor each time. After four extractions, she had taken away most of the water, allowing Shiro to swallow the small amount that had been left.

"Sorry, but I couldn't suck out the bits of glass," she teased him. "So you'll just have to deal with it."

Shiro could only pant, wincing in agony each time as he struggled not to cough from the splintered shards imbedded in his throat. He tried to keep himself from screaming, knowing that it would only cause even more pain.

"This is getting good," Kyrie remarked as she pulled two more objects out of the satchel. "I should've done this to Hatori after what he did to me. God knows that he deserved it. But I love him, so I couldn't bring myself to hurt him in such a manner. But you're a different story."

She had extracted a small vile containing clear liquid and a blue box that was the size of an eyeglass case. Opening the case, she revealed an array of dozens of glimmering needles. The raven-haired girl took twenty of them out of the case, putting them off the side. She then put the case down and opened the vile, taking a moment to look at the awaiting liquid inside.

"I've never tried this before. So let's see how it works out," she said softly.

One by one, the twenty needles were dipped into the clear liquid, then put of to the side for a few seconds to dry a bit. Once all of them had been done, Kyrie picked one up and smirked. She went over to Shiro and held the point of it directly over his eye, teasing him. Shiro whimpered in fear, then choked on a few bits of glass caught in his throat. A bit of blood splashed onto Kyrie, but she simply wiped it away with her finger.

"Are you ready?" She ruby eyes glinted with malice. "You're eyes are blue now. But they won't be anymore once I'm done with them."

With that, she jabbed the first needle down into his left eyeball, grinning with insanity as it sank deep down. Shiro wailed loudly, which made him choke and cough up even more blood. However, that agonizing pain could not be ignored and he continued to scream, more droplets of blood splattering onto his tormenter.

"Isn't this fun?" Kyrie asked with a fake sweetness in her voice. "I took the liberty of dipping the needles in acid right before I jabbed you. That way you feel ten times as much as pain. The acid will eventually burn you and cause your eye to melt and liquify. Great idea, huh?"

She sadistically slid another needle into his eye, watching as Shiro tried to blink it away. However, with the needles in the way, he was unable to close his burning eye. The acid made his eye feel as though it was burning out of its socket. And Kyrie wasn't even close to done. She added another eight needles to that eye alone, using up half of her acid-prepared ones.

"Now the other one," she whispered, crouching down by his other side.

Shiro writhed and wailed, praying that she would kill him soon to end his pain. Kyrie seemed to pick up on his wish, for she laughed cruelly.

"I don't intend to put you out of your misery just yet," she sneered. "This isn't just for you, you know. This is for every guy who has ever cheated on the girl he supposedly loves. Men need to realize that they can't play with a woman's emotions and lead them on, then breaking their hearts into a million fucking pieces!"

She jabbed the eleventh needle into his right eye, putting him into another world of pain. While Kyrie kept up the torture with the needles, she continued to rant furiously.

"I'll never understand how anyone could ever do that to someone they're supposed to care about!" She shouted. "And this goes for women as well! Men aren't the only ones to fuck with people's feelings! Women are just as guilty! And to top it off, if a person knows that the person they desire is with someone else, they should back the fuck off! Look at Minako, for instance. She fucking _knew_ that I was with Hatori. But she didn't give a shit! All she cared about was herself. But in the end, I showed her what happens when she fucks with the wrong person!"

By now, five needles were in Shiro's right eye, and blood leaked out of both of his pierced eyeballs, dribbling down his face. For the next needle, Kyrie sank it down painstakingly slow.

"Deeper...deeper...deeper..." she whispered in a crooning voice, as if she was speaking to the needle. "A little deeper...deeper..."

The needle finally sank down though his eye with a popping sound, squirting Kyrie in the face with a yellowish goo. Kyrie simply chuckled, wiping it away with the back of her hand.

"Damn, this is fun." She grinned, enjoying every second of his torture. "Now let's add the final four to that eye."

Shiro was now shuddering violently, gurgling sounds coming from his throat as the glass continued to cut him. Blood foamed out of his mouth and ran down his face, making him look like a rabid, dying animal. Kyrie brutally jabbed the remaining acid-soaked needles into his eyes, making his eyeballs resemble pin-cushions. The acid was also eating away at his eyes, melting them and liquifying them in his sockets.

"Maybe you have suffered enough," Kyrie mused in a calm voice, her face in a serious expression. "I think it's time that I put you out of your misery, don't you think?"

She pulled a final item out of her bag, revealing it to be a long, rusty dagger. However, before she finished him off, she decided to do do one last thing. Using the the blade, she scraped it against the skin of his chest, peeling it off completely in a large, bloody sheet. Shiro shook even more violently, the foam gushing from his mouth like a waterfall. Pus and blood seeped out of his liquifying eyes, running down the sides of his face. His mouth and cheeks were practically on fire from the hooks pinning them, threatening to rip through his skin in a sudden snap.

"I'll let this dry once in a little while," Kyrie said, placing the sheet of skin off to the side. "Well, thank you for helping me ease my pain. You really relieved much of my stress and despair."

With that, she brutally stabbed the blade up from under his exposed chin, piercing it through his flesh. She could see the blade stab upward through his open mouth, applying enough pressure to jab him through the roof of the mouth. From there, the point cut through him and stopped at its destination; his brain. Shiro let out a dying groan, blood running out of his nose now in twin rivers. Kyrie gave the dagger a jerking twist, killing her victim instantly. With a sadistic smirk, she yanked it back out, admiring her work.

"I did it!" She shouted victoriously. "I fucking did it!"

Kyrie sat back on the floor, relaxing after her invigorating work. She couldn't tear her eyes from Shiro's gruesome corpse, and was unable to keep herself from letting out a series of maniacal giggles.

"I did it," she repeated, then looked down at the bloody blade with pleasure. "Zoe...you better watch out. Because when I'm done with you, it'll make Shiro's death look like it was a painless, mercy killing..."

_Later that night_

Zoe tiredly walked through the door of her apartment, barely conscious from the tough day at work.

"Takuya...I'm home," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Takuya met her in the hallway, immediately pulling her into his arms. "Finally. I'm so happy that you're out of work."

"Yeah, me too." Zoe rested up against his body, her knees nearly giving out. "It was a disaster today. And not just during the breakfast hours, but the whole day as well. Eh...I need a nap..."

Takuya helped her into the living room, making sure she didn't collapse from exhaustion on the way there.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat down on the couch with her.

"I'm fine," the blond replied, trying to hold back another yawn. "Just a long, annoying day at work. Rude older women...perverted middle-aged men...just think of every single annoying customer you've ever had to deal with. Now lock them in a restaurant together. That was how my day went."

She put her purse down, extracting a wad of money from it and setting it on the coffee table.

"Are those your tips?" Takuya asked her.

Zoe nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned up against him. "Yeah...I did pretty well today in making tips, despite the fact that today was horrible. As much as I hate my new uniform, it rakes in more money, I guess."

"Well, I have something for you," Takuya told her, gently prying her away.

"Really?" Zoe frowned in puzzlement. "What is it?"

Without a word, the brunette pulled a small, black box out of his pocket, holding it out for her to see. His girlfriend stared at it in surprise, her breath caught in her throat.

"Is...is that..." Her voice trailed off, unable to complete her sentence.

Takuya opened the box to answer her unfinished question, revealing it to be a diamond engagement ring. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, my god..." Zoe's emerald eyes were wide and filling with tears. "Takuya..."

"Zoe...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that since the first day I met you," he said, taking the ring out of the box. "Nothing would make me happier than anything else in the world. Will you marry me?"

The tears finally fell free from Zoe's eyes and she jumped into Takuya's arms. "Yes...I will. Nothing would make me happier either."

Takuya smiled, kissing her forehead. "Good, I don't know what I would've done if you rejected me."

He took Zoe's left hand into his, then carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. Zoe kissed Takuya's lips, then gazed at the engagement ring in awe.

"I know that it's not the greatest-"

Zoe cut him off, giving him another kiss. "It's perfect. I wouldn't trade it for any other ring in the world."

Takuya smiled, sitting back against the couch. "Well, I think we should celebrate. What do you think?"

"I agree," the blond replied, wiping her tears away. "How do you want to celebrate?"

"Well...I did say that I wanted you to keep that uniform on when you got home from work so that we could have a bit of fun," he said in a mischievous tone.

His fiancee smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I think that can be arranged. Lead the way."

"I'll do one better." Takuya swept her into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom. "This is our special night, so if the phone rings, ignore it. And if anyone comes over, I'll finish up with you, and then I'll kill the sorry bastards for having the nerve to disturb us."

**Sorry for the looooong chapter, but hey, I wanted to make it descriptive. So yeah, here's the five second recap; Kyrie raped Shiro, pretending that he was Takuya, then she brutally tortured him to relieve her stress (which I'm sure is a good method), and then Takuya proposed to Zoe. All is good in the world (well, except for Shiro seeing how he was mutilated...) But anyway, I hope that you liked this lemony, bloody chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming out in the near future ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is a very short chapter, but hey, that's going to happen during fics... But despite that, I hope you enjoy it.**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

_The next day_

Takuya sat idly on the couch, glad that his days away from work were dwindling. And with the fact that Zoe had accepted his proposal, he couldn't be happier. _Die Hard_ was playing on the TV, though Takuya didn't pay much attention to it as he remembered last night with Zoe.

"She's definitely going to be wearing that uniform around here a lot more often," he said to himself a dreamy voice, a slightly goofy half-smile on his face.

This afternoon he and Zoe would call up their families to reveal the good news, as Takuya had been hell-bent against doing it last night. Luckily, no one had called to bother them during their 'session', nor had anyone barged in on them.

The phone rang suddenly, snapping Takuya back into alertness. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, glancing down at his Caller ID.

"What do you want, Kouji?" He asked with feigned annoyance. "Don't you know that you're interrupting something very important?"

"And let me guess, that would consist of you sitting on your ass doing absolutely nothing," Kouji replied dryly.

Takuya smirked. "Exactly. So what do you want?"

"Just calling you to see if you want to hang out tonight," his best friend replied. "Kouichi and J.P. will be coming, but Tommy won't since he has too much homework. Damn kid always has homework..."

"Sure, I'll come. Where are you going?" The brunette asked.

"Not sure yet. Still in the process of deciding," Kouji told him. "If Kouichi wants to drag us to some place stupid, I'll give you a warning if I can."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Kouji. Call me again later when you find out or to let me know what time we're going out, okay? See ya."

"Later." Kouji hung up.

Takuya glanced down at the time on his phone to check the time, noting that it was about 2:00 in the afternoon. _Just three more hours until Zoe gets home, _he thought to himself. _And then we can call everyone up to reveal the good news. I suppose that I could've told Kouji...eh, screw him. He can wait three damn hours._

Right as he set his phone on the coffeetable, there was a loud knock on the door. Takuya rose from the couch and made his way into the hallway, stopping at the front door. He was about to ask who it was when there was another loud knock. With a sigh, the brunette opened the front door to see Kyrie standing on his doorstep.

"Umm...hey..." Kyrie said hesitantly. "How's it going?"

"It's going well, I guess." Takuya shuffled his foot, then stepped aside. "Uh...do you want to come in?"

Kyrie thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Thank you."

Takuya allowed her to pass, noticing that she was dressed in her school uniform again. "Just get out of class?"

"Yeah, my last one ended about twenty minutes ago," she explained as he led her into the living room. "I decided to stop by to apologize."

Takuya sighed. "I should probably apologize to you as well. I didn't tell you about Zoe because I honestly didn't think I would see you again. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

The raven-haired girl stopped in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"You ran away yesterday after I told you that Zoe was my girlfriend," he reminded her. "You looked really pissed off."

"Takuya, I left because I had a bunch of errands to do," she told him in a serious voice. "The fact that you had a girlfriend isn't what made me leave."

Takuya frowned for a moment, remembering her unusual behavior from the day before. "Are you sure? Because it really looked like you were mad about Zoe."

"No, that had nothing to do with it," Kyrie replied. "I was in a rush yesterday and had to get going right away. I came here today to apologize for taking off like that, and didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Alright," Takuya said with a sigh, still not completely convinced. "Now that you're here, do you want to watch a movie or anything?"

Kyrie sat down on the couch. "Sure, sounds good to me."

After flicking through the movie channels, they settled on an action movie that they both had seen almost ten times each. A few minutes into the movie, the schoolgirl glanced over to Takuya.

"I'm not going to lie," she began. "But I do like you. However, since you have a girlfriend, I wouldn't want to cause any problems. I just want to be your friend."

"Well, I'd like to be your friend too," Takuya revealed. "I'm hoping that you and Zoe get along as well. In fact, we haven't told anyone yet, but last night I proposed to her.

Kyrie's ruby eyes darkened a shade, yet went unnoticed. "You don't say."

"Yeah," he continued. "I can't believe that I'm engaged...it's great, though. I've never been happier."

"That's good to know," she said, pretending to be interested in the movie.

_Engaged, huh? Can't really say that I'm surprised, _she thought bitterly to herself._ She probably forced him to propose, like most of those bitches out there. He's an idiot for asking her...but either way, that won't matter..._

"So...how was school?" Takuya asked, trying to make conversation.

"Eh, not bad. One of my professors came in completely hammered and fell asleep on his desk," Kyrie said with a chuckle. "So needles to say, we didn't do anything in that class."

The brunette smirked. "I used to have this one teacher who was like a hippie. Every day he wandered into the class reeking of pot, then asked what the hell we were learning."

"Gotta love teachers who come in either hammered or on drugs. It's entertaining," the raven-haired girl said. "Without their stupid antics, classes would be completely boring and we would be the ones who fell asleep."

"I fell asleep anyway," Takuya said. "I somehow passed...but I was usually sleeping."

Kyrie laughed. "Wish I could pull that off. God knows that if I fell asleep, I'd get kicked out of class."

"That's what usually happens. I was just lucky," Takuya told her.

They sat there in silence for the next ten minutes or so, watching the movie playing on the screen.

"Oh, I remember this part," Kyrie whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, me too. This is the part where he gets his head blown off, right?" Takuya smirked. "One of the best scenes of all."

Kyrie nodded. "Yup."

They watched in fascination as said-guy's head exploded into a mess of blood and brain matter, spraying his friends in their faces. Suddenly, Kyrie jumped up from her seat and straddled Takuya's hips, catching him off guard.

Takuya's eyes widened. "Hey, what the hell are you d-"

He was cut off as Kyrie pressed her lips up against his, kissing him lustfully. Takuya tried to jerk his head away, only for Kyrie to firmly place her hands behind it to keep it in place.

"Get off," he growled angrily, now attempting to push her away.

However, Kyrie held his head in place and refused to move. She was much stronger than Takuya had expected, and he found himself struggling to pry her away from him. Kyrie nipped at his lower lip and thrust her tongue into his mouth, her breasts pressed up against him. Had Takuya been single, this would've been a pleasing experience.

"Come on!" He went to move her hands away from his head, but she was clutching onto his hair painfully.

Kyrie continued to kiss him lustfully, now moving up and down so that her breasts jiggled slightly through her tight shirt. Her skirt had ridden up a bit, and her positioning exposed the edge of her panties. Takuya put his hands on her waist, attempting to get her off that way, but the schoolgirl was practically attached to him like a giant tick. He groaned in annoyance, then hissed as she painfully dug her nails into the side of his head.

"Don't you like it?" She whispered, biting into his earlobe.

The brunette closed his eyes, wincing as he felt a bead of blood drip from his bitten ear. Kyrie licked it away, moving up even higher so that he was nearly suffocating in her breasts.

"Takuya?"

The familiar voice made the two of them freeze, and Takuya quickly used the opportunity to shove Kyrie off of him and back onto her side of her the couch. To his horror, Zoe was standing in the doorway of the living room. The blond's face was filled with betrayal and Takuya could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Zoe," he said breathlessly. "Wha-what are you doing home so early?"

"My boss said that I could leave early since it was quiet," she replied in a choked voice. "I wanted to surprise you. And I guess I did."

"Zoe, I can explain." He begged her with his chocolate-colored eyes, hoping that she would listen.

However, she only shook her head sadly. "I don't need an explanation. I saw enough. I'll let you two get back to what you were doing."

With that, she spun around and promptly made her way to the front door. Takuya jumped up from the couch, running after her while Kyrie sat in her own seat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Zoe, wait!" Takuya shouted, chasing her through the front door. "It's not what you think!"

His fiancee shook her head and slid into her car. "I don't want to hear it, Takuya! Just leave me alone for now, okay?"

"But Zoe-"

"I said leave me alone!" With tears now running down her face, she hastily backed out of the driveway and sped off, leaving a dumbfounded Takuya behind.

The brunette groaned in despair. "Fuck!"

"Oh, is she gone?" Kyrie asked as she came up beside him, feigning innocence. "I hope she wasn't too distraught."

Takuya angrily turned to glare at her. "Go! Get the hell away from me and don't ever come near me again, you fucking bitch!"

Kyrie's ruby eyes widened. "What? Why? I don't understand."

"What? Are you that fucking stupid?" He scoffed. "Or are you just pretending to be dumb? Because of you, my fiancee stormed away and doesn't even want to talk to me! I don't even know if she'll still want to be with me after this! What the _fuck_ possessed you to kiss me like that?"

"I thought that you liked me," she said in a strangely calm voice. "You told me that you didn't like me that way, but you led me on to think that you were single."

Takuya threw his arms up in exasperation. "How did I lead you on? By not telling you that I had a girlfriend the first day I met you?"

"You didn't tell me the second day I came to see you either," she pointed out.

"Because I thought that you only stopped by to say 'thank you'. If I had known that you wanted to be friends and hang out more often, I would've told you about her. I just thought you were some girl who was friendly. I did absolutely nothing to lead you on. _You _kissed _me_! I didn't hit on you or anything, so don't even try to turn this whole thing around on me!"

"Oh, so I'm just 'some girl', huh?" Kyrie incredulously raised an eyebrow.

Takuya rolled his eyes. "At this point and time, yes, you are just 'some girl'. I would've been happy to be friends with you. But obviously that's not possible. And to top it all off, you completely fucked up my relationship. So just go home and never bother me again, okay?"

With that, he stormed back into the house, leaving Kyrie alone in the driveway. The raven-haired girl stared at the apartment with a blank gaze, then slowly turned away to leave. She walked home in complete silence, an indifferent expression on her face.

As she neared her own apartment, she passed two young men standing on the sidewalk. Kyrie felt a sudden slap on her rear end, then whirled around with a look of contempt.

"Hey there, Schoolgirl," one of the guys said with a smirk. "Late for class?"

"Are you the one who smacked my ass?" She asked with venom in her voice.

He chuckled. "Why, did you like it?"

His friend snickered, eying the girl up and down shamelessly.

The man speaking to her looked to be around nineteen to twenty years old, with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. He wore baggy black jeans, and a red t-shirt. His friend was about the same age as he was, with short blond hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kyrie stared at the two of them. "I might've enjoyed it. That's why I asked."

"Then yes, it was me," the dark-haired guy told her. "I'm Alex. This idiot next to me is Cam."

"I see. It's nice to meet you," she mused, before kicking her leg out harshly.

Kyrie's foot smashed into Alex's groin, making the young man fall to his knees. He screamed in pain, grabbing at his pained area and writhing on the sidewalk.

"My fucking nuts!" He shrieked in a high-pitched voice. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Before Cam could react, he was kicked in the same manner. Like Alex, he cried in agony and fell onto his side and clutched at his aching groin.

"You two look so pathetic just lying on the ground like that," Kyrie scoffed.

She bent over and slammed one of her fists directly into Alex's face, causing a squirt of blood to shoot out. His nose was clearly broken, and he was whimpering to cover both his face and private area. Kyrie then delivered a kick to the side of Cam's head, the blow hard enough to knock him out. She glowered at Alex with disgust, watching as more blood poured out of his destroyed nose.

"I figured that since you were the one who slapped me, you can have the broken nose. Your friend here got off a bit easier with only being knocked out. Don't fuck me with me ever again," the raven-haired girl hissed. "Or you'll actually lose a nut next time."

She left them on the sidewalk, knowing that she could have easily lured them to her apartment. Yet she was in no mood to hack anyone into pieces, despite her rage. The girl did not have the patience or energy to do something that could be so exhausting.

Kyrie stalked into her apartment, locking the door behind her. She went into the same room where she had tortured Shiro, taking a careless glance at his gruesome corpse. The leather satchel was still on the floor where she had left it. Digging through it, she finally pulled out the item she had been seeking; a switchblade. Kyrie pushed the little button to release the blade, spinning it around to make it glimmer.

"Takuya might be pissed at me," she whispered to herself. "But his bitch is out of the picture...for now. Phase one has been complete. Time for phase two..."

With that, she flung the blade off to the side, expertly impaling Shiro's left eye socket. Bullseye.

**Okay, sorry for the really short chapter. I'm not feeling the greatest and wanted to get it done and over with. The next will be a bit better and longer. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, how is everyone doing. Well, that's great (or bad if you're having a shitty day). But anyway, here is the next chapter of the story, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. It's a bit on the boring side, but is the last boring chapter left in the story. Hope you like it :3**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 7**

"Come on...pick up..."

Takuya was calling Zoe's cell phone for the fiftieth time since she had left, hoping that this would be the call where she'd finally answer. It had been nearly an hour since she had left their apartment, crying her eyes out. After a few seconds, the call was directed to her voicemail.

"Dammit!" Takuya dialed her number again, refusing to give up. "Please just answer your fucking phone!"

After two rings, his call had miraculously been answered. "Hello?"

"Zoe? Please, let me expl-"

"Zoe doesn't want to talk to you right now," the voice on the other line responded coldly.

Takuya had been so excited about the fact that his call had been answered, that he didn't realize that the voice didn't belong to his fiancee. "Who is this?"

"It's Imaru," the girl replied.

Imaru was one of the Zoe's friends from work, and apparently, the blond had headed over to Imaru's house. Either that or she had met up with her somewhere.

"Please, Imaru. Just let me talk to Zoe," Takuya begged.

Imaru sighed. "Honestly, even if I did let you talk to her, she won't respond. She's bawling her eyes out thanks to you."

The brunette groaned in irritation. "Can I just explain myself?"

"What's there to explain, huh?" She demanded. "She left work early to surprise you, only to find you making out with some slutty schoolgirl on the couch."

"It's not what she thinks!" Takuya shot back. "Just let me talk to her, dammit!"

"Sorry, Takuya. Zoe's a wreck right now, so I doubt that she'll be able to speak to you. But as soon as she calms down, I'll try to convince her to call you, alright?" Imaru said. "I hope that this is a misunderstanding and nothing more, Takuya. If you actually are cheating on her, then you're nothing but a two-timing bastard. Goodbye."

Before he had a chance to respond, she hung up on him. Takuya stared at his cell phone for a few seconds, then sighed as his shoulders slumped. _I really fucked things up,_ he thought in dismay. _How the hell can I fix things with Zoe?_

However, he knew that he couldn't do anything to fix the situation until Zoe finally returned his call. He didn't know where Imaru lived, so he couldn't go to her house. But even if he did know, he knew that doing so would only make matters worse.

"Fuck it," he muttered as he grabbed his wallet and car keys. "After this bullshit, I need a drink..."

Takuya wandered out the front door and made his way to his car. He backed out of the driveway in silence, not in the mood to listen to any type of music. The closest bar was only a ten minute drive away from his apartment, which wasn't a bad drive on a normal day. As of right now, though, he wished that it had been closer. Even if he couldn't get rid of his problems, maybe he could make a bit of the pain go away temporarily.

"I had everything going for me," he mumbled as he drove down the road. "A good paying job...a nice apartment...a decent car...and most of all, a beautiful fiancee. But after today, I might as well have nothing. And pretty soon, that might be the case. All because of Kyrie..."

_Meanwhile_

"Zoe?" Imaru wandered over to her bed, where Zoe was lying face-down on it. "I talked to Takuya."

The distraught blond sniffled, wiping tears away from her face. "After he called thirty times I take it... What did he say?"

"I didn't really say too much to him, but he wanted to 'explain himself'," Imaru told her, using air quotations while she rolled her eyes. "Zoe, if he's cheating on you, then you deserve better."

"But that's the thing..." Zoe sat up on the bed, her eyes gazing down at the floor. "I never thought that Takuya would cheat on me. He just... I don't know...never seemed to be that type of guy."

Imaru gave her a weak smile, moving her long red hair out of her face. "But, Zoe... That's the way that all girls think. Even guys think that way. They refuse to believe that the person they love would do that to them. He might've cheated on you, or maybe it was something completely different. You won't know until you talk to him."

"I know." Zoe looked down at her ring. "I should've let him explain himself when I saw him. "But when I saw the two of them in that position, I felt like my heart had been yanked out and ripped to shreds. I want to talk to him...but I need a little more time."

"I understand." Imaru sank down on the bed beside her friend. "I don't want to believe that Takuya actually did cheat on you. I don't see him as the type of guy who would do that, either. But we can't know for sure, even if he does tell you one thing. It'll all depend on whether you'll believe him or not."

Zoe did not reply vocally, but gave Imaru a brief nod instead. She slowly turned her hand, letting the diamond of her engagement ring glitter. They matched the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes once again, and she attempted to blink them away.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked, already knowing the answer.

Zoe shook her head, then buried her face in her hands as she let out a choked sob. Imaru wrapped her arms around the blond, trying to console her.

"Everything will be okay," she said soothingly. "I'm sure that you and Takuya will work things out."

Zoe only continued to cry in her friend's arms, not sure if working things out would be possible once she uncovered the truth. She hoped that she could settle things with Takuya and carry on her happy life with him. Yet deep down, she feared that she would not be able to.

_Two hours later_

"I'll have another one," Takuya said in a slurred voice.

The bartender, a young man in his early thirties with dark hair, raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Are you sure, dude? You've already had quite a bit to drink."

Empty glass mugs, bottles, and shot glasses were littered all around Takuya, who simply took an uncaring, somewhat drunken glance at the bartender. "Just give me another. I've had a rough day..."

"Alright," the man replied with a bit of reluctance. "I hope you're not driving home."

Takuya chuckled humorlessly. "Why would it matter? I might've lost the love of my life for good. Things can't get much worse at this point."

The bartender set another shot glass in front of Takuya, watching as the depressed brunette swallowed it indifferently. "Well, I'm sure that even if you are having problems with your girl, she wouldn't want to find your car wrapped around a tree. Take it easy, kid."

Takuya snorted in contempt, rolling his eyes. "Maybe it would be better that way. I won't be able to hurt her anymore if I'm dead."

"Dude, don't talk like that," the bartender said firmly. "I know that you're upset, but please, don't do anything stupid."

"Kind of funny how a complete stranger is worried about my well-being," Takuya replied with a smirk. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Touya," he told him. "Besides, after talking to many distraught, drunk guys over the course of several years working here, you start to feel like a type of psychologist. Not that I think you're crazy or anything. It just seems that you need someone to talk to."

The brunette let out a sigh. "I know that I fucked up...but at the same time, I feel like it's not my fault... I don't know... Too much fucking alcohol in my system."

"Why don't we just cut you off," Touya gingerly suggested. "I think that the best thing for you to do right now is to rest, sober up, and make ammends with your girl. You seem like a really nice guy, so I'm sure that whatever you did to hurt her, you didn't mean to do it."

"I didn't mean to do it," he agreed. "It just kind of happened. I didn't want it to...but I couldn't stop it."

Just as Touya was about to say something else, the stool beside Takuya was occupied. The drunken brunette didn't look over to see who it was, instead staring at his empty glasses with a glazed look in his eyes.

"May I please see an ID?" Touya asked the patron sitting beside Takuya.

"Actually, I came here to talk to him," the patron replied.

Recognizing that voice immediately, even in his alcohol-induced state, Takuya whipped his head to stare at the person next to him.

"Kyrie," he growled, his brown eyes dark.

For the first time, Kyrie was not dressed in her school uniform. Instead she wore a black, sheer long-sleeved shirt that was covered by a spaghetti-stapped black corset-like top. The corset was laced up the back, and she was also wearing loose, black jeans with silver chains on the legs. Black boots with several buckles and a a chain belt completed her attire. Her raven hair was tied into a ponytail, and her face had been applied with makeup that was darker than her usual shades.

"Hey, Takuya," she said softly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," he replied, clumsily getting off his stool as he tried to make his way towards the exit.

Kyrie followed him, a look of regret on her face. "Please, let me fix things."

"Fix things?" Takuya threw her a disgusted glance. "And how the_ fuck_ are you going to do that? Hop into your time machine and go back in time to keep yourself from messing things up for me?"

The girl groaned. "I'm serious. I can fix the problems that I caused between you and Zoe."

He refused to listen and stormed out of the bar, nearly falling over on the sidewalk. "Just leave me the hell alone. You caused enough damage already. I don't need you to make things even worse."

"What if I told Zoe that I was the one who was all over you?" She suggested.

"Well, that is what happened, isn't it?" Takuya sneered in a slurred manner, fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket. "You were molesting the hell out of me, even though I told you to knock it the hell off..."

"I know, I know," Kyrie said. "I'm sorry, alright? Please, just let me tell Zoe what really happened between us."

Takuya let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that one. She won't even talk to me right now. I'm pretty sure she won't want to talk to the girl she saw making out with her fiancee..."

"At least let me try," she practically begged him. "I promise that if I do talk to her, I'll fix everything. And then I'll never bother either one of you again."

Takuya accidentally dropped his keys, cursing as he bent to retrieve them. "I dunno...just leave me alone so I can get home."

"You can't drive in this state," Kyrie told him. "Come on, let me drive instead."

"Yeah, like I'm going to let you drive my car," he muttered sarcastically. "I can drive just fine..."

She snatched the keys away from him. "Idiot. Stop acting like a damn moron. Just get in the car and let me drive you home."

He attempted to grab them, but missed due to his drunken state. "Dammit...fine..."

"Good." Kyrie smiled and slid into the car, sitting down on the driver's seat.

A pissed off Takuya got into the passenger's side, muttering curses under his breath. "How the hell did you find me anyway?"

"Lucky guess," she said as she pulled away from the bar. "I figured that you were depressed and in the need of alcohol. So I took a bus to the bar and found you completely hammered."

"Trust me, I'm not hammered. Not even close," he mumbled. "If I was hammered, you would know."

Kyrie shrugged. "Maybe. So here's the plan; we'll go to my apartment and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. _You're_ apartment?" Takuya looked as though she had three heads. "I thought you were taking me back to _my_ apartment."

"I thought of that," she explained. "But what if Zoe went to the apartment to pick something up, let's say...clothes. If she's still mad at you, she'll only run away and things will get even worse. We'll go to my apartment, and we'll call her until she answers. Either that or we'll wait until she calls you. When she does, I'll tell her that I was the one who jumped on you and that you didn't have anything to do with it."

Takuya snickered. "Yeah, and how much are you betting that she won't believe that story? I mean, if I was in her position, I'd be furious too."

"Is Zoe an understanding person?" Kyrie asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

She cut him off. "Then give her the benefit of the doubt. We can at least try this plan."

The brunette sighed. "I hope this fucking works. If not, then I might as well go jump off a fucking cliff."

"Don't say that," Kyrie groaned. "I'll make sure that you make ammends with your girlfriend."

"Fiancee," he corrected her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fiancee. But let's not worry about it until we actually get to my apartment. In the meantime, try to sober up a bit somehow. It wouldn't do you any good to talk to her while you're drunk."

Takuya looked down at his cell phone, disheartened to see that there were no missed calls or texts from Zoe. "Yeah..."

They sat through the rest of the car ride in complete silence, Takuya idly staring out the window. Every thirty seconds he would look down at his phone, hoping to hear from Zoe. Each time he looked away from the screen with a disappointed expression.

"Alright, we're here," Kyrie told him as she parked the car beside the sidewalk. "There's no driveway since my apartment is so small. So don't mind the parking job."

"Whatever," Takuya said in a slightly slurred voice. "We're here...that's all that matters..."

He slowly followed her to the front door, trying his best not to sway as he walked. Kyrie unlocked her door, then gestured for Takuya to enter first.

"Go ahead," she told him.

"Okay," he replied carelessly, stepping through the doorway. "It's fucking dark...do you have a light switch?"

"On the left," Kyrie said as she entered behind him, closing the door.

Takuya reached over and felt the wall, finding the switch after a few moments. "Here it is..."

He flicked it up, letting the light illuminate the hallway. A second later, he felt something hard hit his head and he crashed to the floor, disoriented.

"What the-"

He was cut off by another blow to the head, and everything went dark.

**Okay, we're gonna stop right here ^_^ I hope that you liked the chapter so let me know what you think of it. Next chapter will be out before too long, which is where things really begin to get good. See ya until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, as I said in the previous chapters, we're pretty much done with the boring parts. After this chapter, there will only be three more left to go.**

**Warning: The following chapter contains sexual situations. **

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 8**

"Wake up, Takuya..."

Takuya groaned, moving his head slightly. His eyes opened slowly, attempting to focus on the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He blinked several times, trying to remember what had happened to him. As he went to sit up, he was surprised to find that he was unable to move.

"What the fuck...?"

Takuya looked up to see that he was restrained to a bare mattress, naked. His wrists were bound above his head to the mattress and his ankles were held down by buckled straps. From what he could see, he was in a dusty room filled with cobwebs. The air was filled with the stale aroma of mildew and decay, and Takuya could've sworn that there was something else that was filling his nostils in an unpleasant odor. A spider skittered past him on the floor, disappearing into one of the many cracks in the walls.

"Good, you're awake." Kyrie appeared out of nowhere, straddling his waist. "Took you long enough."

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, suddenly more alert.

Kyrie smirked. "Why don't we take a minute to think about things, shall we? You're tied here...completely helpless...with no clothes covering your body. What do you think is going on here?"

"Well, considering that you're naked, too," Takuya began dryly, "I'll take it as you're one very lonely, pathetic girl who needs to get laid."

He was smacked across the face a second later, feeling a stinging handprint forming on his cheek.

"If you call me pathetic one more time, or anything similar to that, you'll regret it," Kyrie hissed, leaning down close to his ear.

Takuya snorted. "Yeah? How am I going to regret it? And get the hell offa me, you dumb bitch!"

Instead of replying, Kyrie only smirked sadistically. She spun around on him, in a reverse-cowgirl position. After glancing back at Takuya for a moment, she took his limp member into her hands, rubbing her fingers up and down his shaft.

"Hey!" Takuya tried to buck her off, but to no avail. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The raven-haired girl chuckled, continuing to caress his manhood. Takuya groaned in dismay, yanking at his restraints as he did so.

"Come on," Kyrie said teasingly. "Why don't you just get hard for me? It'll make things easier for both of us."

"Go fuck yourself," he snarled. "Stop doing that!"

His tormenter bent over, giving Takuya a clear view of her ass. She took his cock into her mouth and began to lick him up and down, letting her tongue run over every inch of his shaft. Her hands found their way to his balls, where she caressed them softly, yet firmly.

"Get hard for me," Kyrie said in a seductive voice in between licks. "You know you want to..."

"Like hell I do!" He shot back, still attempting to buck her off. "I'm not going to get hard for you! And you want to know why? Because you're not Zoe!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he immediately let out a pained grunt. Kyrie's grip on his balls had tightened, quickly making him sore down there. Her licks on his member grew rougher and she began to nip at him at the same time.

"S-stop!" Takuya shouted, gritting his teeth against the agony in his crotch. "Stop it!"

Kyrie ignored him, now rubbing her thumb over the tip of his cock to make him squirm. To the brunette's relief, her grip on his balls lessened and she used more concentration to make him stiff.

"Come on," she said breathlessly. "Get hard for me..."

The relentless violation seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment, and Takuya willed himself not to stiffen. However, the task was proving to be increasingly difficult as the seconds passed. His face grew red and beads of sweat began to trickle down his face, running down onto the bare mattress.

Kyrie took his entire length down her throat, swallowing it completely. Her tongue swirled around his member, and she smiled to herself as she felt it harden ever-so-slightly. She caressed his balls in her hand, causing Takuya to writhe even more. After keeping his shaft down her throat for several seconds, she pulled it out and began to mercilessly rub his tip with her thumb once again. Takuya stiffened a bit more, knowing that soon he would lose control and give in to her unwavering torture.

"GET OFF!" He finally bellowed, his body now covered in a layer of sweat.

To his surprise and relief, Kyrie ceased her torture on him. She got off of the panting brunette, looking down at him with a look of satisfaction.

"I almost had you," she told him. "But I stopped at the last moment. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Takuya asked, too out of breath to give her a sarcastic comment.

The girl's ruby eyes glimmered with malice. "Because we've only just begun and I don't want to tire you out too quickly. But keep in mind that I'm not finished playing with you just yet. Not even close."

Takuya swallowed in anxiety. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I care about you," she replied, as if it were obvious. "I can tell that you're miserable with that blond bitch. You looked so upset when she walked in on us..."

"Are you kidding me?" He snapped. "I was upset because she thought I was cheating on her, you stupid fuck! If you think that I love you and not her, then you are sadly mistaken. Now untie me and let me go!"

Kyrie burst out in laughter, sending chills up his spine. "Now you're the one who's kidding me. I can take it hint, you know. So you don't like me. Okay, I get it. But...I'm not going to let you go."

"Why not?" Takuya demanded, yanking at his restraints again.

The girl's expression suddenly darkened. "You want to know why? Because it seems that no matter what I do, something always goes wrong in my life. I am not allowed to be happy. I can't find even a second of peace and tranquility in this fucking hellhole that we are destined to rot on. Do you have any idea how many times I've been disappointed and betrayed? Think about it for a second, you close-minded bastard! Unlike you, some people are destined to live nothing but misery!"

"Look," Takuya began as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry that you've had such a horrible life. I'm sure that you never did anything to deserve it. But what would you gain by keeping me here?"

"Knowing that I've caused pain to others," she replied in a cold voice. "If I'm doomed to live such a lonely, desolate life...why shouldn't I do the same to everyone else? If I have to suffer...I'm bringing everyone down with me. And that includes you as well."

Her prisoner groaned, his face distraught. "Look...I'm sorry... Just please let me go..."

Kyrie walked over to the closet, as if she hadn't heard him. "However, I haven't been _completely_ alone during my stay. I've had a bit of company."

She opened the door, making a large, heavy object immediately fall out. Takuya turned his head to look at her, his chocolate-colored eyes wide with terror. Whatever that object was, Kyrie began to drag it over, leaving behind a crimson trail. As she drew closer, Takuya realized that she was heaving a huge, red-stained burlap sack. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized what was in the sack.

Kyrie dragged it all the way to the mattress, letting it fall beside Takuya on the floor. With an amused half-smile, she untied the strings to the sack, then pulled the opening down for Takuya to see.

"Holy shit!" He cried out, immediately tearing his gaze away in horrified disgust.

The bloated corpse of Shiro was hanging out of the bag, his mutilated face gruesome and caked with dried blood. Shiro no longer had eyes, only the dried remains of eye goo and blood left in the sockets. His mouth was still pinned open with the hooks and nails, exposing his blood-stained teeth and tongue.

"This is Shiro," Kyrie told him with a laugh. "He helped me...release some of my anger."

"You're fucking crazy!" Takuya cried out, refusing to look at the grotesque remains of Shiro. "What the hell is wrong with you? You should be locked up in a fucking psychiatric ward for this!"

"I figured that you'd say something like that," she replied dryly. "Can't say that I'm surprised."

Takuya pulled at his restraints in desperation, now almost hysterical. "Somebody help me! Please!"

Kyrie laughed mockingly. "You're just like Shiro, you know. He too thought that if he screamed, someone would come along to save him. But luckily for you, I don't have to kill you."

"Y-you don't?" Takuya stuttered, his heart pounding in his chest.

"No," she told him. "I only killed Shiro to release my anger. You're a different story."

The brunette stared at her, trying his best to avoid looking at the young man's bloated corpse. "What do I have to do to make sure that you don't..."

"Kill you?" She finished for him. "Well, it's quite easy actually. You hardly have to do anything at all. Just one small thing for me."

Takuya breathed a small sigh of relief. "What exactly do I have to do?"

Kyrie gazed at him, her red eyes meeting his brown ones. "Tell Zoe that you don't want to be with her anymore. Accept me as your new love. If you do that, I-"

"No," he interrupted her, his face stern. "I refuse to do that. I'm not going to break it off with Zoe."

The girl raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You'd rather die than break up with that bitch? You must be really stupid..."

"I'm not stupid," he shot back. "I love her. And if you want me to leave her just to play along with your sick and twisted pleasure, you can go to hell."

Kyrie thought for a moment. "No...I guess you're not stupid. Can't say that I wouldn't have done that for the guy that I loved..."

"Zoe is my life, so without her, I might as well be dead." Takuya glared at her with hatred.

"Either way, even if I do decide to kill you eventually, Zoe will be dead pretty soon," she said nochalantly.

Takuya's heart stopped momentarily. "W-what did you just say?"

"Since the guy that I loved is no longer with me, I need someone to fill the gap. And you, Takuya, fit the position perfectly," she told him.

"In what fucked up part of your mind did you figure that?" He demanded. "I fucking despise you, so why would you even _think_ that I could love you?"

Kyrie chuckled. "Yes, you may be right about that. You can loathe me and wish me dead as much as you want. But _I_ can still love _you_. Zoe will only get in the way if I don't dispose of her soon. But don't worry...I'm still too busy having my fun with you to worry about her. She'll be taken care of eventually."

"You stay the fuck away from her!" He yelled. "If you even think about laying a finger on her, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She scoffed. "Kill me? Torture me to death? Don't make me laugh."

Takuya let out a cry of frustation, frantically trying to escape from his bonds. "Just stay away from her! Please! I'll stay here with you as long as you promise me that you won't hurt her."

"I'm sorry, Takuya. But I have to kill her," Kyrie replied in a somewhat apologetic tone. "In order for me to have you, I need to get rid of her. If she's still alive, then that'll only fuel your desire to escape and be reunited with her. I can't let you do that."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tears of hopelessness began to well in his eyes. "Why are you so hell-bent on tearing us apart?"

"You sure are full of questions. But I'll humor you and answer them. You want to know why I wan to rip you two apart?" She asked, her voice filled with venom. "Let me ask _you_ a question... Have you ever felt the pain of losing the one you love to someone else?"

Takuya looked at her with disdain. "What does this have-"

"Answer the question," she growled. "Have you ever felt the pain of losing the one you love to someone else?"

"No," he admitted, after a minute. "Zoe's the only one I've ever loved, and no one has ever stolen her away from me. Well, except for you, seeing how you're the reason why she might hate me now."

Kyrie raised an eyebrow. "I didn't steal her in the sense that I'm talking about. I might've made her hate you, but I didn't steal her love from you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takuya demanded, clearly confused. "You're not making any fucking sense!"

"The only guy I have ever truly loved had been stolen from me!" She shouted, her voice so harsh that he jumped. "He loved me until _she_ came! She swooped in, used her body and face to entice him, and stole his love from me!"

"Who?" He asked her. "Who stole him from you?"

Kyrie rolled her eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore. But she suddenly invaded our lives, ripping us apart. She brainwashed him, made him think that she was so much better than me. He continued to tell me that he loved me and cared about me...but he was lying. I caught him sneaking away with her when he thought that I wasn't looking. I_ knew_ that he was telling her that he loved her and not me... He was lying to one of us about who he actually cared about. And that sorry girl he lied to was me."

As much as Takuya despised her, he felt a tiny pang of sympathy for her. "What was his name?"

"Hatori," she replied monotonely. "He was my everything...and then she took it all away..."

The brunette remained silent, unsure of what to say. While he pondered his thoughts, Kyrie walked back over to the closet. She pulled a square, black box out and quietly shut the door.

"I have something that I want to show you," she told Takuya.

"What is it?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Kyrie crouched down beside him and suddenly began to laugh maniacally. "Well, I guess I can't really say that Hatori is no longer with me. Maybe he's gone in spirit...but he's still with me physically."

With that she opened the box and revealed its contents. Tilting the box, she gave Takuya a full view of its grisly contents. The brunette felt his stomach churn and swallowed the bile that had risen to the back of his throat. Inside the box was a decapitated, rotting head. The head had belonged to a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. Takuya tore his gaze away in disgust, trying not to gag on the nauseating odor or decay.

"Takuya, I'd like you to meet Hatori," Kyrie said with a laugh. "The love of my life. I just couldn't let him go once I had finished him and Minako off. So I took him with me for comfort."

"You're sick!" Takuya cried out, his eyes fused shut. "Oh god..."

Kyrie suddenly straddled his waist, her wet womanhood grinding up against his crotch. "I believe that I never finished what I started. Maybe I should put Hatori's head over yours to make it seem like I'm making love to him instead of you. Wouldn't that be nice? His head and your body? Or...instead of simply putting his head on top of yours, I could just cut yours off and sew his onto your body. Sounds like something out of a twisted horror movie, doesn't it?"

She held the rotting head over Takuya's face, making Takuya cringe in repulsion. With a final attempt to break free, he yanked his arms as hard as he could. He felt a tug in his right wrist, followed by a sharp snap as the rope broke. His fist flew forward from the momentum, hitting Kyrie squarely in the face. The girl fell off of Takuya and crashed to the floor, dropping Hatori's head in the process. The head rolled to the corner of the room, leaving behind bloody splashes of fluids.

Noticing that Kyrie was not moving, Takuay frantically untied his left wrist, followed by his ankles. As he leapt off the dirty mattress, he lunged forward to grab his clothing. However, just as he jumped to retrieve them, Kyrie grabbed hold of his left leg, causing him to crash to the floor. He grunted in pain as his head slammed into the hard wood, feeling himself beginning to bruise. Kyrie tried to heave herself up, but Takuya found the energy to draw his leg back and forcefully propel it back forward. The girl was kicked in the face, sending a splash of blood squirting to the floor as she crumped back down.

"Fuck..." Takuya dragged himself up and hurriedly put his clothes and shoes back on, feeling the throbbing in his head increase. "I've gotta get outta here..."

Taking one last glance at Kyrie's unmoving body, he stumbled out of the dirty room. With his head now ringing, he managed to find the front door of her apartment, where he proceeded to jog towards the sidewalk. Everything seemed to be spinning, and the sunlight was blinding, causing him to blink rapidly. Just as he reached the sidewalk, he fell to his knees, light-headed.

"Shit..." He swayed, then noticed a blue car stopping beside him on the road.

Seconds later, he saw two figures emerging from the vehicle and rushing over to him. Takuya was unable to get a clear look at their faces before he blacked out.

**Oh, cliffhanger! Okay, good news: Takuya was not raped! Bad news: He was still molested by a crazy girl who keeps her dead boyfriend's head in a box. Good news: He escaped! Bad news: He was too disoriented to kill Kyrie. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual, I don't have anything important whatsoever to say. So on that note, please enjoy the chapter and try not to fall asleep while you're reading it. It's not exactly 'boring', but it doesn't really get exciting until the next chapter.**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 9**

"Come on, you idiot... Wake the hell up." Kouji poked Takuya's face with a remote control. "Wake. Up. You. Idiot."

Kouichi scowled, grabbing the remote from his twin brother. "Dammit, Kouji! Don't fucking poke him like that. It looks like you're checking to see if he's dead..."

"He's been passed out for nearly an hour, so I'm making sure" Kouji countered as he rolled his eyes. "He's gotta wake up sometime."

However, the remote-control poking seemed to have worked, for Takuya let out a grunt. The brunette rolled over on the plush couch, only to suddenly crash into the floor a moment later. The impact caused him to snap out of Dreamland and back to the real world.

"Holy shit!" He jumped up, somewhat delerious. "What the hell happened?"

"Jeez, calm down," Kouji said dryly. "Damn, maybe it was a bad idea to put you on the couch. Oh well, at least you didn't get any blood on the floor...I'd have to make you clean it up before it stained anything."

Takuya blinked, looking surprised to see his friends. "Kouji? Kouichi? Where the hell am I?"

"Where do ya think, Sunshine?" The long-haired twin asked sarcastically.

"What the fuck am I doing at your apartment?" Takuya asked as he gazed around the living room.

Kouichi chuckled, handing his friend a bottle of beer. "Kind of a weird story. You see, Kouji and I went out for a beer run. As we were driving, we saw you running away from an apartment building, looking like you were running away from a man-eating monster."

Kouji snorted. "A man-eating monster? Very realistic..."

"Eh, shut up. But anyway, as soon as you got to the sidewalk, you fell down looking really dazed. Just as we pulled the car up next to you, you kinda passed out on us..."

"That was you with that blue car?" Takuya asked, shocked by the coincidence. "I didn't get a good look at you two before I lost consciousness."

Kouichi nodded. "Yeah, that was us. We couldn't just leave you there, so we dragged you into the car and brought you to our apartment."

"After we made our beer run of course." Kouji held up a thirty-rack. "So what the fuck happend to you, Kanbara? You look like hell."

"How long have I been out?" Takuya suddenly demanded, his face dark with paranoia. "How long?"

"Probably about an hour," Kouichi told him after thinking for a moment. "What-"

Takuya cursed. "Fuck! I gotta go!"

"Hey, wait a minute." Kouichi stared at him with puzzlement. "Can you at least tell us what's going on? Why were you running away from that building like that? Did something happen to you?"

"I just ran away from some psychotic bitch, that's what happened!" Takuya frantically felt around in his pockets. "Fuck, where are my car keys?"

"We didn't find them on you," Kouji told him. "And for the record, Kouichi was the one who looked through your pockets, not me."

"Asshole." Kouichi groaned at his brother's annoying attitude before reverting his attention back to Takuya. "I looked for them so that I could follow Kouji here in your car. I didn't want to leave your car behind at that place, but I couldn't find them anywhere on you. They weren't on the sidewalk or anything. So we had no choice but to leave it."

"So you're telling me that my car is still with that psychotic bitch?" Takuya held his head in exasperation. "Fuck..."

"When you say the term 'psychotic bitch', you're not referring to Zoe, are you?" Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm referring to some crazy schoolgirl named Kyrie," the brunette explained. "You see, I met this girl a few days ago and accidentally bumped into her. I let her stop by my place to clean up and then she dropped by the next two days to visit. She acted really strange when I told her that Zoe was my girlfriend. But then she showed up today to hang out and-"

The short-haired twin interruped him. "You didn't...sleep with her...did you?"

"What? No!" Takuya exclaimed. "But Zoe caught us in a...position...and thought that I was cheating on her."

"But you didn't cheat on her, did you?" Kouji asked.

Takuya let out an annoyed sigh. "No, Kouji. I didn't cheat on her. But Zoe thinks that I did, so right now, she doesn't want anything to do with me! I fucking proposed to her and-"

"Wait, you proposed!" Kouichi interrupted. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Kouichi, right now I have bigger things to worry about!" Takuya practically yelled. "And both of you, quit interrupting me!"

Kouji took a sip of his beer. "So tell us what the hell you were doing in that apartment. Was it that Kyrie girl's apartment?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied, his shoulders slumping. "You see...after Zoe stormed out thinking that I cheated on her, I couldn't get in touch with her. So I went to a bar...got a bit drunk...and then Kyrie found me there."

"Stalker," Kouichi coughed.

"No shit. But anyway, she convinced me to go to her place so that she could call Zoe and tell her what really happened. Being the desperate, drunk idiot that I was-"

"And still are," Kouji quipped.

Takuya grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and hurled it at Kouji's face. "Shut up! But anyway, Kyrie drove my car to her place since I was incapable at the time. Once we got there we went inside, she knocked me out, and then I woke up tied to a dirty mattress completely naked."

"Damn, Kouji. We found someone out there who is actually crazier than you," Kouichi quipped.

Kouji ignored his brother's comment and gave Takuya a weird look. "What did she do to you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Takuya replied, making a disgusted face. "But she told me that she loved me, that she wanted to be with me forever...and that she wanted to kill Zoe."

The twins sat there in silence for several seconds, unsure of what to say. However, Takuya simply saved them the trouble of replying by continuing with his explanation.

"Kyrie showed me this corpse of some guy that she keeps in a sack...and then she introduced me to her boyfriend," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Except he was only a fucking rotted head in box!"

"...You're fucking kidding, right?" Kouji stared at Takuya as if he had sprouted an arm out of his forehead. "I mean...that sounds like something out of a messed up horror movie."

"No, I'm not kidding! I'm dead fucking serious! Why the hell would I make something like this up?" Takuya angrily demanded.

Kouichi smacked Kouji in the arm. "Takuya, don't mind this moron next to me. Obviously you wouldn't make something like this up. This Kyrie girl sounds like one sadistic little bitch...and you said she's after Zoe?"

Takuya nodded. "She's planning to kill her if she gets the chance. And I don't doubt it."

"How the fuck did you get out of there in the first place?" Kouji inquired. "Go Bruce Lee on her ass?"

"She tried to fuck me, but I broke free and knocked her off me," he told them. "I was able to unfasten the buckles and got up, but then she tripped me and made me hit my head. I managed to give her a good kick to the head and knock her out, though. Then I got dressed, ran outside, and passed out on the damn sidewalk. The next thing you know, I wake up here..."

"So Kyrie could've gone to your apartment then, huh?" Kouichi speculated. "Well, Zoe's probably not there right now. If she thinks that you cheated on her, then the chances of her stopping by are pretty low. She might be staying at a friend's house for a few days until she cools down."

Kouji snorted. "Idiot. She still lives there, ya know. There's a good possibility that she'll drop by to pick something up, such as clothes."

"Shit! I've gotta get to the apartment right now," Takuya said firmly. "If she's in danger-"

"Wait a minute. Call Zoe or text her, telling her not to go to the apartment. If Kyrie has your keys, then she has access to your car _and_ apartment," Kouichi pointed out. "It's not safe to go there."

"Just give Zoe a call," Kouji said, vehemently repeating his brother's words. "If you barge in like that, you might get gutted like a pig, and Zoe will probably be killed if you're stupid about this."

Takuya searched for his cell phone, finding it in his pants pocket. He feverishly scrolled down the contacts list and and selected Zoe's number. Putting it up against his ear, he anxiously waited for her to pick up. After a few seconds, he dropped the phone to the floor, his face growing pale as he realized the hopeless situation.

"It's off..."

_Meanwhile_

Zoe stood in the bedroom that she had shared with Takuya, slowly packing an overnight bag. Her emerald eyes were dull with despair and slightly puffy from her bouts of crying. She had decided to stay the night at Imaru's, but had been forced to go back to the apartment to pick up the necessities. To her relief, yet at the same time disappointed, Takuya was not home. His car was not in the driveway, nor was he anywhere inside.

With a melancholy sigh, the blond stuffed a few outfits into her bag, along with her toiletries. She wanted to just get her stuff and leave before Takuya returned. As much as she wanted to straighten things out with him, Zoe knew that she would only break down as soon as she saw him.

_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, _she thought to herself._ It wouldn't be the first time he ever saw me cry. But...it would be the first time that the cause was because of him..._

She sank down onto the bed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I shouldn't jump to conclusions...I'm sure that he has a reasonalbe explanation for being in that position with Kyrie..."

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of anything that would convince her otherwise. Kyrie had been blatantly straddling his hips, and Takuya's hands had been on her waist. Their lips had been pressed together...

"Don't think about it," she mumbled, burying her face in her hands. "Don't fucking think about it..."

_But I can't help it, _she thought in dismay. _Every time I picture Takuya, I see _her_ with him. Did I do something wrong? Was he miserable with me?_

The questions kept flashing through her mind, deepening her depression. The tears finally began to run down her face, dripping down onto her lap and clenched hands.

"Takuya...what happened?" She asked aloud, wishing that he was there to hear it. "What happened between you and Kyrie? Is what I saw the real deal? Or is it something else that is beyond my comprehension at this point?"

Zoe looked down at the glittering ring on her finger, unsure of what to do. She considered taking it off and leaving it on the dresser for Takuya to find. However, she found that she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Not until she uncovered the truth.

"That's it," she whispered, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I'm calling him. I want an answer right now."

The blond reached into her purse and pulled out her light purple cell phone, realizing that her phone had accidentally shut off at some point. As she went to turn it on, she suddenly felt a blade press up against her throat.

"Don't fucking move," a female voice hissed, digging the blade in deep enough to draw a few beads of blood.

_Back at the twins' apartment_

Takuya breathed in and out, trying his best to remain calm. "It's okay...maybe her phone died..."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Kouji pointed out.

Kouichi immediately smacked his brother upside the head. "Dumbass! We're trying to calm Takuya down, you know."

"Ow! I'm only speaking the truth, you stupid bastard. Zoe might've shut her phone off 'cause she still doesn't wanna talk to Takuya," Kouji defended himself. "So stop fucking hitting me!"

"Yeah... She might've shut it off purposely," the brunette said dully as he paced around. "Maybe I should call the police and tell them that someone may have broken into my apartment."

Just then, a text message appeared on Takuya's cell phone, illuminating the screen. He picked it up off the floor, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw who it was from.

"It's from Zoe," he quickly told his friends, pressing a button to read the message.

"What does it say?" Kouji asked as he and Kouichi walked over to him, craning his neck to get a better look.

The message finally appeared and the moment Takuya laid his eyes on it, he turned a sickly shade. He swallowed back the bile that had risen to his throat and shook his head to rid himself of the feeling.

Kouichi took the cell phone, reading the message aloud. "Come to the apartment. You have a visitor."

"Shit," Kouji muttered.

"It's Kyrie," Takuya said in despair. "She's using Zoe's cell phone. Either that or she's making Zoe send the messages herself. Shit...what should I do."

Kouji thought for a moment. "I would tell you to call the police. But that'll probably backfire and get Zoe killed."

"Why don't the three of us just go to the apartment together," Kouichi suggested.

Another text messase appeared on Takuya's phone, and once it had opened, he read it out loud. "Make sure you go alone. There'll be consequences otherwise."

"What is she, psychic?" Kouichi mumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, looks like you're gonna have to fly solo on this one," Kouji speculated, his face etched with worry.

Kouichi's sapphire eyes widened. "Wait, what? No! We can't just send him there alone! He'll be mutilated."

"What other choice do I have?" Takuya asked with a wry a smile. "I have to go alone or else Zoe will be killed."

"Well...Zoe might not be there," Kouichi said after a moment. "Maybe Kyrie's bluffing."

Takuya shook his head. "Who else would the visitor be? Everyone always calls before showing up."

Kouichi thought for a moment. "I'm sure that it was only a misunderstanding... There's no friggen way that Kyrie is keeping Zoe hostage and using her cell phone to text you."

A third text message lit up the screen on Takuya's cell phone, with Kouji reading it aloud this time. "Better hurry...Zoe's running out of time."

"Aaargh!" Kouichi cried out dramatically. "Is she a mind-reader or something? Jeez!"

"No, you moron," Kouji groaned as he rolled his eyes. "She's only stating the obvious. She has Zoe and wants Takuya to know that she's not afraid of hurting her. If she threatens him, she knows that he won't refuse to show up."

Takuya stared at his phone in silence for a few seconds before looking at his friends. "Well...since she has my car, I'll have to walk."

"Take mine," Kouichi told him as he tossed his friend his keys. "Kouji will get his panties up in a bunch if you take his."

Kouji merely snorted and muttered, "Jackass..."

The brunette tried to ignore the anxious churning in his stomach, afraid of emptying the contents of his stomach right onto the floor. "Thanks, Kouichi. I'll leave the keys in the glovebox once I get there so that you can get your car later. You know...just in case I don't come back."

"Don't say that," the short-haired twin said sternly. "You and Zoe are gonna get out of this situation. Just don't do anything drastic that might piss her off."

Takuya gave him a brief nod, before making his way to the front door. He left the apartment and walked over to Kouichi's car, the same blue vehicle that they had picked him up in. Just as he settled into the driver's seat, a final text message appeared on his phone. After a few painstakingly slow seconds, the message finally loaded and allowed him to read it."

"Don't even think about calling the cops. If you do, consider Zoe dead. See ya in a little while."

**Kay...that is the end of the chapter. I felt like it was pretty boring, but whatever, I'm the author so I'm bound to dislike my own work. But anyway, hopefully you found it to be better than I did. Only two chapters left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again...I have nothing interesting to say...damn, I never do nowadays. My life is just one big empty void with no meaning. So on that note, let me go rob a convenience store and put some thrill into my dull life!**

**Warning: The following chapter contains a bit of violence and slight yuri (nothing too serious) But I wanted to give everyone a heads-up since I hardly ever write yuri content. Wait until one of my future stories though ;) **

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 10**

"I don't know why...but I've always had a 'thing' for beds. Maybe it's because when a person is tied down on one, they seem more vulnerable." Kyrie chuckled softly. "Kind of convenient that you and Takuya had a few pairs of handcuffs lying around. I prefer them over anything else, seeing how flimsy ropes can be. I'll have to remember to bring these home with me later."

Zoe was currently lying down on her and Takuya's bed, each of her wrists handcuffed to the headboard above her head. Her ankles were bound together with duct tape, making sure that she couldn't kick. That didn't seem to really matter though, since Kyrie was straddling her waist at that very moment, eliminating her chances of doing such a thing.

"Takuya won't be here for a little while, but I'm sure that I can keep you entertained in the meantime," the raven-haired girl mused as she spun the handle of a knife in her fingers.

Beads of dried blood were caked on Zoe's neck from where the blade had dug in earlier. Although she was terrified, she refused to let Kyrie know the extent of it. Yet Kyrie seemed to pick up on that defiance and laughed mockingly at her.

"You can drop that facade, you know," she said, cocking an eyebrow. "I know that you're scared out of your fucking mind, so don't bother playing it off."

Zoe shrugged nonchalantly, determined to convince her otherwise. "Think what you want. Do you honestly think that I'm afraid of some lovesick little schoolgirl?"

"If you've ever watched the movie _Kill Bill Volume 1_, you should be," Kyrie replied with a smirk. "And the schoolgirl in it wasn't even lovesick, so I'm going to make her seem like an angel compared to me. Love makes people do crazy things."

Zoe glared at her. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm_ pretty_ sure that Takuya doesn't feel the same way about you. Maybe I'm wrong, though. Who knows? I guess we'll find out when he gets here, huh?"

"We will," the girl agreed, then glanced down at her knife. "But in the meantime, let's have a bit of fun."

With that, she tugged Zoe's shirt away from her body and let the blade begin to slice through the fabric, exposing the blond's black bra. Upon seeing it, Kyrie let out a small laugh.

"Hey, we have the same bra," she said jokingly. "We just learned that we have similar tastes in undergarments. See, isn't it good to get to know each other?"

"The best," Zoe replied sarcastically.

Kyrie finished cutting the shirt down the middle completely. "Too bad that you won't be around for much longer to find out more about me."

"Don't worry, I think I'll survive the rest of my life just fine without that knowledge," she said in a bored voice.

"Good, and I hope you enjoy those precious minutes." Kyrie cut Zoe's bra down the middle and moved the cups off to the side.

Zoe blushed slightly, uncomfortable with the schoolgirl getting a full view of her bare breasts. Her nipples hardened at the sudden temperature change to her bare skin.

"Are you cold or are you just horny?" Kyrie quipped, bringing the knife close to Zoe.

The blond did not reply vocally, but shuddered as the cold blade was pressed up against her right nipple. She was afraid that her tormenter would slice it off with a single swipe of the knife.

"I gotta admit, I can see why Takuya would find himself attracted to you," Kyrie revealed. "You _are_ pretty. Minako, on the other hand, was an ugly little whore in my opinion..."

"May I ask who this Minako is?" Zoe asked calmly, flinching as the tip of the blade traced her nipple.

The raven-haired girl smirked. "Just some girl from my past. Went to school with her...she stole my boyfriend...and to sum things up, I mutilated her to the point where her body was nearly unidentifiable."

Zoe's eyes widened in horror and she cried out as her left breast was suddenly grabbed roughly. Kyrie squeezed the soft mound, laughing as she did so.

"Oh, it's so soft and big," she taunted her. "Takuya must use these damn things as pillows or something."

Her victim thrashed and cried in protest, trying her best to wrench herself away. However, her attempts were futile and Kyrie leaned her head down to lick one of the nipples. She made tiny circular patterns with her tongue, using her hand to continue clutching onto the other breast.

"What's the matter, Zoe?" She teased. "I figured that maybe you would like this. I think that you deserve to feel _some_ pleasure before you're dead. And you know damn well that it won't be from Takuya."

"W-what are you going to do to him?" Zoe demanded, her emerald eyes ablaze.

Kyrie raised an eyebrow and lifted her head. "I think you should worry more about your own safety at this point. Don't worry about-"

"What are you going to do to him, you bitch?" The restrained blond yelled, only to immediately felt a sharp smack across her face.

"Don't cop me an attitude!" Kyrie exclaimed. "Don't interrupt me, either. And if you call me a bitch one more time, I'll slice your nipples off and shove them down your fucking throat!"

The tip of the blade was poked at Zoe's right nipple and she tried to flinch away from it. Tears were freely running down her face in rivers, wetting the bedding beneath her.

"Actually, I have a better idea..." Kyrie set the knife down on the bed and pulled a leather satchel off the floor. "I know for a fact that we can have more fun than that. I don't know where Takuya is, but I'm sure that we'll have time for this."

"What are you going to do?" Zoe felt her heartbeat quicken as a small box was extracted from the bag.

Kyrie didn't reply, but simply opened the box in silence. She smirked sadistically, then pulled out a dozen rusty nails for her victim to see. Zoe paled and swallowed back the bile that had risen to the back of her throat.

"Say, Zoe...how do you feel about nails protruding from your skin?" Kyrie asked sardonically.

"You're going to stick those in me?" The blond inquired, feeling herself nearly overcome with panic.

"Yup. But relax, they haven't been soaked in acid or anything."

Zoe's eyes widened. "A-a-acid?"

Ignoring her, Kyrie continued. "I think I'll put about twenty of these all through your chest, just enough so that they are secured in place. And then..." She pulled a hammer out of the bag and held it up for her to see. "I'll make sure to hammer them down so that they don't fall out. Maybe I'll make Takuya watch when he finally shows up."

"No, don't do it," Zoe moaned, watching as Kyrie took a single nail. "Please don't do it..."

"But first...let me take this." Kyrie reached over Zoe's head and pulled the engagement ring off her finger, only to slide it over her own. "I think this will suit me just a bit better, don't you think?"

Instead of waiting for a reply, she took the nail and shoved it into Zoe's chest, right between her twin peaks. The blond cried out in agony, feeling the tip of it penetrate through her skin. She screamed even louder as Kyrie twisted it from side to side to dig it in deeper. Blood spurted out and ran down her body, staining the comforter as it dripped off.

"Please stop it!" She begged, her face contorted with sheer pain.

"Don't worry," Kyrie said with a laugh. "I'll wait until I put nineteen more nails into you before I hammer them down. They won't be shoved in too deeply just yet."

With that, she plunged a second nail through Zoe's chest, making it only an inch away from the first one. Blood squirted and splattered Kyrie around her mouth, only to be licked away seconds later.

"So," she began, digging the nail in. "Do you want to know what really happened between Takuya and I?"

"Y-yes!" Zoe immediately let out another scream as the point dug in deeper.

Kyrie chuckled. "I'll tell you the truth then. I won't give some bullshit answer just to make myself feel better. But in all honestly, I was the one who jumped on top of Takuya. I forced him to kiss me, and while he was trying to push me off, you happened to walk in. I didn't expect for that to happen, but it worked out beautifully for me."

For a moment, pain was the last thing on Zoe's mind as she processed the answer. Her emerald eyes stared into Kyrie's ruby ones, looking for a hint to see if she was lying. Yet to her astonishment, the girl seemed to be telling the truth.

"You mean...Takuya didn't cheat on me?" The words were barely audible as they escaped her mouth.

"That's right," Kyrie responded with a satified half-smile. "But you walked out on him before he got to explain... You made him feel like shit."

Zoe laid there in silence for a few seconds, wincing only slightly as Kyrie stabbed a third nail into her skin. Blood was flowing at a faster rate as the nail was twisted around.

_Takuya never cheated on me? _Zoe thought to herself._ He didn't cheat...and I walked out on him... I made him feel guilty about doing that to me...when it was Kyrie all along... _

"Regretting what you did?" The schoolgirl asked teasingly. "Well, you should. Because of you, he went to a bar to get completely hammered. If I hadn't shown up, he would've driven home drunk and probably gotten himself killed. And all because of you..."

Zoe glowered at her. "No, it wasn't completely my fault. It was mostly _yours_. If you hadn't thrown yourself on him like that, then none of this ever would've happened. I would've been okay with the fact that you were his friend. I didn't care that you hung out with him while I was busy at work. But if you're going to try to turn this whole thing on me, then you can go fuck yourself, you stupid bitch!"

Kyrie's eyes darkened with malice. "What did I say about calling me a bitch? I specifically told you not to ever call me that...so on that note, I've decided to start this a bit earlier than expected."

She picked up the hammer and raised it over her head, intending to slam it down into the nails protruding from Zoe's chest. The blond's eyes widened in terror before she fused them shut, too afraid to watch. Just as Kyrie began to swing her arm downward, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown off the bed.

Upon hearing Kyrie's surprised yelp, Zoe's eyes snapped back open. Filled with a mixture of surprise and relief, she uttered a single word.

"Takuya..."

"Get the fuck away from her!" The brunette yelled to Kyrie, giving her a sharp kick in the side as she laid on the floor.

The girl squealed in pain, then rolled out of the way as Takuya swung his leg to deliver a second kick. Kyrie scrambled to her feet, before rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Takuya chose not to go after her, instead running to Zoe's aid instead. "Oh, my god...what the fuck did she do to you?"

He gaped in horror at the bloody nails sticking out of her naked chest, feeling his eyes darken in rage. Zoe whimpered softly, tears running down her face from the pain.

"Please...get these out of me..." she begged.

Takuya sat by her side, planting a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Alright...I'm going to get these nails out first and then I'll uncuff you. I can't have you thrashing around while I'm doing this."

Zoe nodded fearfully, then closed her eyes. Takuya took a deep breath, firmly taking one of the nails between his fingers. He then slowly pulled it out, causing Zoe to wail in agony. The brunette cursed as blood squirted out, finally tugging the red-stained nail free. The blond began to sob, shaking from the immense pain.

"Okay, I got one out," Takuya told her as he took her face into his hands. "You're doing great. Just try to stay still while I get the other two out, alright?'

She nodded again, inhaling in anxiety as he moved his fingers back to her chest. Takuya grabbed hold of the second one and pulled it out gently.

"Get the third one out quickly," Zoe said shakily. "H-h-hurry!"

The third and final nail was grasped and tugged out of her, leaving behind a rather deep hole. As more blood dribbled from the three wounds, Takuya hurriedly grabbed a shirt that was nearby. He pressed it down against her body to slow down the blood flow, all the while Zoe was sobbing in pain. Before she knew it, the handcuffs had been unlocked and the duct tape was removed from her ankles.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked, gathering her into his arms. "I'm so sorry about everything. I-"

"It's alright," she interrupted him, pulling him down into a kiss. "I'm fine. We can apologize to each other later, but right now we need to think of a plan if we wanna get out of here alive."

Takuya thought for a moment. "We should call the police and wait in here until they show up."

"I can't because Kyrie took my cell phone," Zoe told him. "Do you have yours?"

"Let me check." After several seconds of searching his pockets, he cursed in dismay. "Fuck! I must've left it in the car. I'm a fucking idiot! And we never installed a house phone in the bedroom either. Dammit!"

Zoe pressed the bloodied shirt down against her chest even more firmly. "And the window in this room can't be opened because of that lock... It always sticks..."

"We can break it," Takuya suggested.

However, his fiancee shook her head. "It won't do us any good. The window is small enough as is, and there is that bar of metal separating it halfway down. There's no way that we'd be able to squeeze through."

The lights in the room suddenly went out, leaving them in near darkness. Night had already approached, so the only light coming in from outside were from the street lamps.

"She must've cut the power," Takuya growled. "Fuck!"

"We're trapped," Zoe speculated. "No phones...no lights...no safe exits..."

Takuya stared at the floor, deep in thought. "Only way to get out is through the bedroom door... And there's a good chance that she's waiting on the other side with a huge fucking knife."

The blond moaned in dismay. "What are we going to do?"

"We've got no choice," he replied, rising to his feet. "We've gotta go out that way we came and try to book it outside."

Zoe winced as Takuya helped her off the bed, using him to steady herself for a moment. "And if we run into her before we can make it out...?"

Takuya noticed that Kyrie had left her knife on the bed and gingerly picked it up. "We kill her..."

**Only one more chapter to go! How will it end? Also, in that _Kill Bill _reference that I made, there is a homicidal schoolgirl named Gogo in the movie. She has a really cool weapon called a 'meteor' (a spiked ball on a chain), so maybe I should've given one to Kyrie for the hell of it :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter! Dun dun dun! How will it all end? Well, read and find out. Then let me know if you liked it ^_^**

**From the Shadows**

**Chapter 11**

Clutching onto the knife tightly in one hand, Takuya gently used his other to slowly twist the doorknob. Zoe was close behind him, still pressing the bloody shirt against her throbbing chest.

"Stay behind me," the brunette whispered to her.

"I know," she replied softly.

Takuya had originially intended to leave Zoe in the room while he hunted down Kyrie. However, that option put Zoe at risk if Kyrie snuck into the room while he was looking for her. Either way, Zoe had refused that option, not letting Takuya find the girl himself. She had deemed it to be too dangerous if he was alone, so they decided to go together. Takuya had also told Zoe to run out of the apartment if Kyrie suddenly came out to attack them. Again, Zoe shot down that idea, vehemently refusing to leave her fiancee behind. Takuya had decided to give up on convincing her otherwise, finally accepting the fact that they would do everything together.

"Alright, let's go," he said after a moment. "Ready?"

"Yeah," the blond responded. "Be careful."

Taking a deep breath, Takuya twisted the doorknob entirely and gingerly pushed it open. He was gripping the handle of the knife as tightly as he could, ready to slash it out if Kyrie attacked. Despite the windows in the next room, the surroundings were still mostly dark, making it difficult to see clearly. Takuya took Zoe's hand into his free one, then pulled her after him as he snuck towards the hallway that led to the front door.

"Trying to escape?"

The couple nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard Kyrie's voice echoing off the walls, followed by a sadistic chuckle. Pushing Zoe behind himself protectively, Takuya narrowed his eyes as he looked through the pitch black corrider. She could be anywhere at the moment, whether it was ahead of them in the hallway or hiding in the living room.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"If I tell you, that would be no fun at all," she replied, though her voice seemed to be coming from the living room. "By the way, the front door has been...well, let's just say that it is no longer usable."

Takuya groaned. "What the fuck did you do to it?"

"Just some maintainence work on it," Kyrie joked. "So it looks like you'll just have to turn around and come back the way you came."

"Fuck," the brunette grumbled, his heart sinking as he realized that their only escape option was gone.

However, Zoe suddenly tugged him down the corrider, making him break out into a run.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Kyrie called out in an amused voice. "You can't get out through the front door."

"Yeah, where are we going?" Takuya asked his fiancee, confused as well.

Zoe glanced back at him. "She's too dangerous to fight, even with the two of us and that knife you have. We can go to the roof to fend her off."

Located at the end of the short hallway was a staircase off to right corner. It was a private set of steps that allowed the couple access to the roof in case of an emergency. Takuya and Zoe had never used it before, as they had never seen a use for it and usually forgot about it altogether. They could hear Kyrie's footsteps echoing down the hallway as she pursued them, causing them to quicken their pace once they had reached the stairs. At the top of the steps was a door that would lead them to yet another staircase. Rushing up the the steps as fast as they could, they constantly looked over their shoulders to see how far behind Kyrie was. Seconds later, they reached the awaiting door.

"Hurry," Takuya urged, keeping an eye out for Kyrie as Zoe unlocked the door.

"Got it," she replied after a moment, pulling the it open. "Let's go."

They hurried through the door and slammed it shut, noticing that Kyrie had reached the first staircase and was now ascending the steps ominously.

"You can run," she taunted them. "But you can't hide..."

Takuya and Zoe bolted up the second staircase as fast as they could, wishing that there had been an inside lock on the door. After a few seconds, they heard their tormenter entering through it, putting them into deeper panic.

"Almost there," Takuya mumbled. "Just through that door up ahead."

They reached it a it a few seconds later, yanking it open so hard that it was nearly ripped off its hinges. Kyrie was drawing closer and closer, no doubt armed with some type of weapon.

"Go, go, go!" Takuya ushered Zoe through the door, then followed her in immediately.

Upon stepping out onto the roof, Zoe frantically looked around. "Is there anything to barricade the door with?"

"Um..." The brunette scanned the rooftop. "I don't see anything."

"Shit!" Zoe cried out in dismay. "Uh...maybe there's a ladder we can climb down."

Takuya nodded in agreement. "You look for one while I hold the door shut."

He slipped the knife into his pocket and pressed his back up against the door, keeping his feet planted firmly on the ground. He was grateful that there was no glass in the door for Kyrie to attack him through. The doorknob jiggled and Takuya twisted his body to grab hold of it. He held it firmly to keep the schoolgirl from opening it.

"Come on, open up," Kyrie said with a laugh. "You can't fend me off forever, you know."

While Takuya kept the door barricaded, Zoe feverishly looked over the sides of the building, praying that there would be at least one ladder. To her horror, there was not a single one.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "There aren't any ladders!"

"What?" Takuya couldn't believe it. "No ladders at all?"

Zoe shook her head, but picked up a single wooden plank that had been resting on the rooftop. Rushing to Takuya's side, she jammed it under the doorknob to keep it from being twisted open.

"That won't hold her off for long," she said as Takuya moved away from the door. "Dammit, it was a stupid idea to come to the rooftop. I'm sorry for royally screwing us..."

"No, it's better to be up here as oppose to a pitch black apartment where Kyrie can pop out of nowhere. At least out here, she can't hide behind anything and we have some light to work with," he told her.

The moon shone down from the sky, casting an eerie glow to the roof, and the surrounding streetlights added to the illumination.

"Alright, I'm done playing with you two," Kyrie called through the door. "Enough games already."

With that, a long blade stabbed through the wooden door, causing the couple to jump in surprise. Kyrie continued to hack away at her obstacle, determined not to let it stop her.

"Fuck, we gotta think," Takuya mumbled. "So there are no ladders..."

"No, and we can't jump down," Zoe added. "The building is three stories high, so the chances of us escaping without serious injury are low."

The brunette cursed under his breath, his heartrate speeding up as the blade continued to jab through the door.

"Wait a minute," Takuya suddenly said. "I'll hide behind the door and when she opens it, I'll stab her with my knife."

"Takuya, no. You're not doing that," his fiancee replied firmly.

He groaned. "What else can we do? If we surprise attack her, then we'll be at an advantage. We can't just stand here and let her hack us into pieces. Just stay where you are and the second she gets through the door, start taunting her. She'll get pissed off and go to attack you, but then that's when I'll jump out and surprise her."

"I'll attack her instead," Zoe offered. "I-"

"No," he interrupted. "I'm stronger, so I can overpower her more easily. We're doing it, okay? We don't have any more time to talk this over."

Zoe pulled him down to her level, planting a quick yet passionate kiss on his lips. "Be careful."

Takuya flashed her a smile and nodded, rushing over to take his post next to the closed door. He gently removed his own knife from his pocket, getting ready to strike the moment he needed to. Kyrie's blade had by now taken out a large chunk of wood, severely weakening the door in the process.

"I'm almost through," she teased, before giving the door a harsh kick.

Zoe held her breath as the door finally gave away, giving Kyrie access to the rooftop. The girls' eyes met, exchanging looks of contempt to one another.

"Took you long enough," Zoe ridiculed her.

"I like to go nice and steady," Kyrie replied, the moonlight gleaming against her blade. "As I plan to do with your torture."

She took a step forward, giving Takuya his cue to jump in and attack her. He swiped his blade downward to jab through her shoulder, but the raven-haired girl ducked away at the last moment. Kyrie's agility and reflexes made him realize that he had bitten off more than he could chew. Kyrie immediately countered his attack with her own blade, successfully slicing him across the chest.

"Takuya!" Zoe screamed, terrified of what was to come.

"Zoe, stay back!" He yelled over to her, grabbing his bleeding chest.

Takuya attempted to stab at Kyrie, only to miss again. Kyrie snickered, easily evading his attacks with precise movements. She took this opportunity to thrust the blade deep into his thigh. Takuya screamed, feeling the blade puncture through his muscles.

"Come on, Takuya. Do you honestly think that I haven't done this before?" Kyrie quipped. "You can't beat me, so don't even try."

The brunette fell to his knees as blood seeped from his wounds, staining his clothes. However, he threw his knife across the roof, letting it clatter in front of Zoe, who stood watching in horror.

"Quit being an idiot, Takuya." Kyrie rolled her eyes and gave him a sharp kick in the side. "As I said before, you can't overpower me."

The doorframe had an old, broken chain hanging off of it, which had gone unnoticed by Takuya and Zoe. Kyrie grabbed it and wrapped it around Takuya's neck, tightening it enough to cut down his oxygen intake. Once the chain had been wrapped to her liking, she left him to sit in front of the destroyed door, unable to move. Takuya frantically attempted to pull it off, but his fingers were slick with blood and made the situation even more of a challenge.

"You fucking bitch!" Zoe snatched the discarded blade off the rooftop.

"You don't learn, you you?" Kyrie raised an eyebrow as she drew closer. "And no offense, but if Takuya can't take me down, I seriously doubt that you can."

Zoe's green eyes darkened and narrowed. "We'll just see about that."

"I guess we will." Kyrie began to make her way over to the blond. "And for the record, I don't plan on killing Takuya as long as he stays where he is. You're my main concern, so once you're out of the way, I won't have anything to worry about."

The engagement ring glittered on her finger, mocking Takuya's fiancee. Zoe tightened her grip on her own knife and drew closer to Kyrie, her face emotionless.

"Zoe!" Takuya writhed and tried to untangle the chain. "Kyrie, stay the fuck away from her!"

"Be quiet," the raven-haired girl said dismissively. "It'll all be over soon."

She broke off into a run, charging at Zoe with her blade held out. Zoe jumped away in surprise, barely missing injury as the blade sliced through the air beside her. Kyrie laughed, whirling around to attack Zoe a second time. She swiped her blade at the direction of her neck, intending to slit it. However, Zoe bent backwards to evade the knife, using her leg to whip Kyrie's legs out from under her.

"Shit!" Kyrie crashed to the floor, her ruby eyes ablaze.

She leapt up before Zoe could stab her with her knife, and tackled her to the ground. Lying on top of Zoe, Kyrie raised her blade over her head to ram it down through the blond's eye. Zoe cried out and jerked her head to the side, narrowly missing the blade by mere centimeters. She tried to retaliate with her own weapon, but her position made it difficult to get a clean shot. Kyrie stabbed her blade down a second time, this time succeeding in injuring her target. Zoe cried out in agony as the blade sank through her shoulder, but found the strengh to punch the schoolgirl away.

Kyrie fell off of her, pulling her knife out in the process. Takuya cursed, feverishly yanking at the chain around his neck. He didn't know what Kyrie had done to it, but it seemed to be tangled in knots, considerably slowing down his progress.

Heaving herself off the floor, Zoe tried to ignore the steady flow of blood that was coursing down her arm. Luckily, it was her left shoulder that had been wounded, still giving her the ability to use her knife with her stronger arm. She slashed the blade at Kyrie, slicing the girl's stomach. Kyrie screamed in pain, then angrily kicked Zoe away. She sprang to her feet and jabbed her knife at the blond, grazing Zoe's side in the process. Zoe hissed in pain, but drove herself forward to slam into the other girl. Kyrie simply grabbed onto her shoulders and roughly dug her fingers into them, burying her thumb deep into Zoe's wound. Zoe screamed, swiping her knife at Kyrie to get her to release her hold. Although she had missed, Zoe was brutally shoved away a second later, landing hard on her back.

Takuya felt the chain loosen, knowing that he was getting close. "Come on, dammit... Come on!"

With a sadistic grin, Kyrie tried to pounce on Zoe to stab her through the neck. However, Zoe's legs shot out and tripped the girl, knocking her off balance. Kyrie stumbled and fell to the ground on her stomach, immediately letting out an ear-shattering wail. Zoe nervously crawled away from Kyrie, wondering what had happened, as she had not cut the schoolgirl on her way down. Upon rolling over onto her back, Kyrie revealed the reason why she had screamed in such a manner. The tip of her blade was buried in her left eye, blinding her. Apparently, she had accidentally stabbed herself while trying to lessen the impact of her fall.

"You fucking bitch!" Kyrie yelled, pulling the blade out gingerly.

The tip was covered in bloody goo, and her left eyelid was fused shut tightly. Screaming in rage, she threw herself forward and sank her blade deep down into Zoe's left arm. The blond slashed her own knife out and cut into the area near Kyrie's collarbone. Kyrie fell to her knees and sliced Zoe's calf, spraying the rooftop with blood. The burning pain caused Zoe to drop her blade and sink to the ground seconds later. However, the knife fell directly on Kyrie's left hand, the razor-sharp blade cutting off her ring and pinky fingers in the process. Kyrie shrieked, tightly cradling her maimed hand in her good one. Both girls were crying in agony, their blood running down their bodies in rivlets and puddles. The engagement ring had slipped off of Kyrie's severed ring finger and was now laying on the rooftop. Both knives were within reach, but the raven-haired girl opted not to use them.

Instead, Kyrie rose to her feet and began to kick Zoe in the side, her intent to push the blond off the edge of the building. Zoe cried out, clutching her body protectively. Yet no matter where she blocked, Kyrie was able to find a way around it since Zoe couldn't protect her stomach and back at the same time. Seconds later, she had edged Zoe dangerously close to the side of the apartment building, threatening to kick her right off.

Takuya suddenly freed himself from the restricting chain, running over to the pair of girls as fast as his injured leg would allow him. Just as Kyrie drew her leg back to deliver a final kick to Zoe, she was roughly grabbed around the waist. Before she knew it, she was swung right off the building and plummeted down to the ground below.

Takuya took Zoe into his arms and the two of them peered over the edge. Kyrie had grabbed onto a telephone pole, but lost her grip a second later. Nevertheless, it drastically cut down the impact of her fall. She landed on her back right in the street, laying there motionless for several seconds. Yet to the couple's horror, she began to move her right arm. Flashing them a sadistic smile on her bloody face, she sat up slightly. At the same time, an oncoming truck zoomed out of nowhere, driving right over the girl.

Zoe let out a surprised cry, clinging onto Takuya. The truck's breaks squealed, trying its best to stop as quickly as possible. A bloody trail was left on the street, with Kyrie's body caught underneath the large vehicle. The truck driver rushed out of his vehicle and cursed loudly, clearly traumatized. He frantically pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, dialing 119 a moment later.

Takuya held Zoe tightly in his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. In return, Zoe buried her face in his chest and began to sob harder. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, grateful that they had finally escaped from their nightmarish ordeal.

"I'm so sorry," Takuya whispered. "I didn't think that she was like that... It's all my fault..."

Zoe wiped her eyes. "No...I'm sorry. I should've let you explain what happened instead of storming out like that. Maybe we wouldn't have been in this position if I hadn't walked out on you."

The brunette shook his head. "Either way, she was going to do something soon. I'm just glad that it's finally over."

"Me too..." Zoe leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied. "Now let's go...we need to get to a damn hospital..."

The couple shakily rose to a stand, using each other for support. On their way to the ruined rooftop door, Zoe stopped momentarily to pick something up.

"What's that?" Takuya asked.

Zoe smiled, then slipped her engagement ring onto her finger. She gave Takuya another kiss, before the two of them continued their way to the destroyed door. In the distance, sirens could be heard roaring down the road, rushing to get to the grisly scene below. The trail of blood on the street was gut-wrenching, and beneath the truck, a single hand was poking out, unmoving. It was missing two fingers.

**And that is the end of the story! So, did you like it? Did you like it? Huh, huh, HUH? *gets hit over the head with a broomstick* ...I'm okay! Well, anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the outcome and I will now begin to work on several upcoming stories, most of which are one-shots.**

**Also, I DID NOT make a mistake when I wrote '119'. In Japan, 119 is the emergency number, not 911. Just figured that I'd point that out so that you guys don't think that I'm a moron. **


End file.
